Desert Fairy
by x stickers
Summary: Natsu wasn't the only one who brought a new recruit to the guild! Before returning to Fairy Tail, Erza bumps into Chane and somehow convinces the distrustful girl to return with her to the guild. However unlike Lucy, Chane has a dark secret that burdens her from being able to comprehend the true meaning of 'friends'. (romance is included,but not a key factor) OC centric.
1. Demons

Heat. It was unbareable.

The beads of sweat that dripped from Chane's furrowed eyebrows were not only because she was standing in an 120 degree desert, but also because there were hands. _Everywhere_. Tearing at her shoulders, grasping her wrists as she tried to break out of their hold on her. Chane reached desperately for the young girl who stood prior to her, also being ripped away from her in tears. After kicking one of the rogue ninja's in the shin, the bluenette managed to graps ahold of her friends wrist.

"I'll come back for you!" Chane called out desperately.

Fingers slowly being pried apart by the desert ninja's, Chane watched as the pink haired girl before her was wretched from her grasp violently, drifting away from her reach.

"I know you will!" Aspen, the pink haired woman replied as she struggled against the ninja's embrace, trying her best to break free.

Drenched in sweat with aching arms, Chane took a step back from her humble village as she watched the iron gates close demandingly, locking her out.

And everyone inside, in.

"Well, now this is where it gets interesting." The man who stood before her had dark black hair with lightly tanned skin. He wore an amused smirk as he cossed his arms against his check, looking down to the girl.

Chane tried to remain stoic, but even years worth of training; she couldn't ignore the buzzing sound in her ears, nor the rapid thumping of her heart against her chest. She lickeed her lips as the man continued to taunt her.

"If you bring me back 1,000,000 Jewels, I, of course, will return your village to you."

She balled her hand into her fist. "You promised not to hurt them, Ivan."

"I am a man of my word," Ivan grinned as he crossed his arms against his chest. "However, I cannot say foresure what I may do when I'm.. bored." He smiled wickedly.

Chane clenched her gloved palm into a tighter fist, nails digging into skin. Ivan grinned as he saw the girls stress. "Like I said before, you're a noble girl. Lets see just how invinciple you truly are."

Ivan crossed his arms, turning on his heel to make his way back to the dried out village. The sun burned on her neck, but Chane knew that in a few hours to come; the temperature would drop so drastically it would leave her nearly freezing. This was the least of her worries.

He casted her an evil grin before the gates came to a full close, "Let's hope you make it in time."

_Shut._

Chane clenched her fist silently as she watched him make his way back to her village. Her insides were screaming at her to stop him, frightened that she would be temporarily abandoning her home town, completely unaware of what kind of havoc this man would cause to her home in her absense.

She had no time to lose.

Not one heartbeat later, Chane roughly turned on her heel and ran like hell through the burning desert.

**Desert Fairy**  
Chapter OO1;  
_Demons_

_**Fairy where are you going?**_  
**I'm holding, all the light on to your way; **  
_(hikari zenbu atsumete)_  
**this light will shine upon a brand new day!**  
_(kimi no ashita terasu yo)_

"Kageyama, you say?"

Chane sat delicatly in the wooden chair, her legs crossed as she took a sip of the steaming hot tea in her hand. And elderly woman sat across from her and solemnly nodded her head, proceeding to dry a coffee mug with her gray rag.

"He is a powerful wizard.. who has stolen something dear to my ancestors." The elderly woman spoke slowly, taking deep breaths in between words. "He is a truly powerful wizard.."

_'Got that part, lady.' _Chane tapped her pinky on the wooden table in discreet impatience, although she was trained well enough to not show annoyance. For now she would appear humble, and listen to the older woman's tale with closed ears. '_I just want the money. I don't care what he did to you.'_

"Is that so?" Another sip from the glass of tea refrained her from adding any unwanted comments. '_Do you have anything useful to say? Like where the hell he might be at?_'

"If I can recall.. he spoke something of taking the flute to Onibus, and he then struck me down.." The elderly woman let out a grunt that Chane wasn't able to determine was a grunt, or a sob. Not giving much care to which it was, she immediately stood up.

_'Yes! A lead! Maybe this obaa-san isn't so useless afterall!'_

"Alright obaasan, I will return what was one respectfully yours." Chane bowed deeply, and the old woman slowly began to fish into her pocket to hand her something.

"Wait, you'll need this-"

_"ITS A MONSTER!"_

A sudden scream from a village caused the two to break their conversation, and Chane darted outside, lifting the green curt that was a make-shift door for the small hut.

The village was in chaos. Chane's dark green hues widen as she watched as a mother picked up her crying child before rushing in the direction of all of the other running villagers. Men, woman, children, and animals all scattered from their homes as the ground began to shake.

_"EVERYONE! EVACUATE YOUR HOMES!"_

_'What's going on?'_ Chane glanced at the old woman who was scrambling to grab her scattered potion viles. Taking another glance outside, Chane felt as her washed out purple colored locks began to rise on her neck.

A giant, straight-from-hell _monster _continued to cause havoc, smashing a small house by merely stepping on it. Chane immediately turned back inside of the hut, grabbing onto the old woman's sleeve.

"Oh no, you're leaving. _Now_." She tugged, "Forget the viles you old hag! Evacuate at once!"

With a sad glance to her abandoned potions, the old woman quickly exited the hut in the direction of the other villagers.

Chane sighed before turning to face the.. _thing_. "You're a big one aren't ya?" Her normally motionless face began to curl into a sadistic smile as she gleefully grabbed onto the strands of her hair that fell on her face, sweeping it all into a clean ponytail.

On the center of her forehead was a ruby jewel that flashed a threatening shade of red, and Chane felt a familiar surge of warmth surround her body as she felt a pair of gloves equip onto her hands, tugging her down with how heavy it was.

Despite the weight, she balled her fingers into a fist, feeling the power rushing through her veins.

"You know what they say.." She unclenched her fist slowly, "The bigger they are.. the harder they... _fall_!"

And with that she darted to him with speed equal to a cheeta, even without her angelic boots. Chane rushed between the monsters legs and he began to stumble, trying his best to step on her. Being too fast, and the monster simply too big to keep up, Chane used the valley between his legs to jump her way back and forth, slowly getting higher and higher up his body.

The demon swatted at her, and Chane quickly catapulted from his legs to his swinging arm, letting out an "Oof" as she collided into him, knocking the wind momentarily from his system. She took a moment to wheez, before instinctively latching onto his finger as he raised his hand to his eyes.

Opening his mouth, Chane could only assume that this demon could breath fire. From the way small flames began to bubble in the back of his throat, she could only barely dodge by jumping forward onto his nose, her right shoulder and leg getting burned in the process.

_'Deal with the pain later. For now; kill. kill. kill.'_

She repeatedly chanted the word in her head, 'kill, kill, kill," trying her best to ignore the searing pain.

The demon, clearly immune to his own fire due to his rough scales, crossed his eyes to try and concentrate on the human who was currently invading his privacy. Chane grinded her teeth as she concentrated her energy to her fist, a light green glow faintly revolving around them as she punched the monster square between his eyes, causing him to let out a roar, stumbling back dangerously.

_'Uh oh..' _Her green hues widened as she realized that she had lost her footing, and was now currently free falling to the ground, along with the demon. Instintively, her hands shot to her waist as she tried to come up with a plan.

'_Think, think.. Rope.. where's my knife?'_ Dishing out her knife from her pocket, the young ninja began to quickly tie the rope around her knife, one knot, and then another. She didn't take the time to debate whether the knots where steady, whether the rope would lose grip and she would simply continue pivoting to her death. Instead, she mustered as much strength as her right arm, her good arm could despite the searing pain, and immediately shifted her weight towards the falling demon as a cushion.

Once she was close enough, ChaneC began to muster the familiar energy to her fist once again, before hitting the demon in his abdemon so hard that he flew to the ground with such force, a crater appeared underneath him.

Chane landed on the ground with an ungraceful thud, but decided she could have been off worst. Catching her breath while clutching her arm, her eyes narrowed as the demon began to rise once again.

Chane was exhausted.

_'What the hell is this thing..' _ She may have been advanced in strategy, as well as combat, but Chane was not nearly trained enough for _this_!

_"I'll come back for you!"_

_"I know you will!"_

"I can't die here.." Chane clutched onto her arm as the memory that was etched into her brain repeated itself endlessly. Glancing behind her shoulder, she watched as more villagers continued to scatter to leave, shooting her desperate glances as some called to her to evacuate as well.

_'Why are they still here... why haven't those stupid villagers left yet?' _She sighed, looking back at the demon who was struggling to get up. '_I have to distract him a little bit longer..'_

"**Burumen**-" Like an angel falling from heaven, Erza quickly equipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, charging at the demon with her 200 blades following after. ".._**burrato**_!"

Chane blinked, shocked. Whoever this scarlet haired woman was swooped in and destroyed the beast with ease, and the villagers all began to halt from their scattering, eyeing the two girls in awe.

_"Did you see that..?"_

_"Those two girls.. wow!"_

"I apologize for being late." Erza re-equipped back to her usual Heart Kreuz Armor, casually stepping up to the injured Chane as if she hadn't just appeared from nowhere, saving the day for everyone.

Chane was livid. Face flushing a shade of red that clashed horribly with her light purple hair, she immediately stood up to back away from the red headed mages advances. "I had it under control!" She lied through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the pain in her arm.

Diamond still visibile, but no longer glowing, the girl took a step back. Erza halted, seeing the injured girls clear hostality, and crossed her arms against her chest. "I'm sorry, it merely looked to me like you were in trouble."

"Ladies!"

"Wow, you saved us!"

Kids, parents, and elderly all surrounded the two females. Erza nodded aprehensively to them, accepting their thanks with strong modesty. Chane darted her emerald hues as she desperately began to search for the old lady who had given her the mission to return her flute.

The mentioned woman quickly made her way back to her hut, and Chane quickly excused herself from Erza and the other villagers, following the old woman's advances.

"You're injured," The lady muttered as Chane entered, and began to look through her bucket of variety colored potions. Chane shook her head, "Don't mind me. Please, I want to return your flute to you." _The reward is so high, I need all the money I can get. _"There was something you wanted to give me before."

The older woman ignored her, continuing her search through the viles. Chane let an irritated sigh slip out her nose,_ 'Enough with the potions you old geezer!'_

She seemed to find what it was she was searching for, for she let out an audible sigh of relief as she pulled out a purple vile. Soon reaching for a piece of paper and pen that already sat on her counter, the woman began to write something on the paper.

"I will be at this location by the time you capture Kageyama. Drink this potion, for it will do miracles for your injuries." She handed the vile, as well as the note to Chane.

Cautiously, Chane grabbed onto the two gifts, stuffing the paper into her bag and eyeing the vile with hidden distaste. As if she would drink a potion that this old witch-looking hag brewed up.. but as usual, the sky color haired girl kept her thoughts to herself.

Seeing as the old woman turned her back to her, Chane slipped out of the hut, eyeing the vile with great caution.

"There you are," A stern voice broke her our of her concentration. Chane broke from her daze and glanced up to Erza, who was weilding a large horn that Chane could only guess was from the deceased demon.

Erza, noting Chane's confused look, replied emotionlessly, "The villagers, in thanks for our saving them, have decorated this horn as a momento."

Chane sweatdropped at how serious the wizard before her was, "Is that right.. you can go ahead and keep it."

"Are you sure?" Erza looked genuinely surprised, and Chane could only shake her head in disbelief. What could she possibly do with a stupid horn with some dumb fake jewels glued onto it?

Keeping her mouth shut, Chane turned around to head where, she could only hope, Onibus was located. She stopped as the older woman who had given her the job quickly emerged from the hut. "Wait, young lady! Here is the thing I forgot to give you!" Reaching into her dress pocket, the elderly woman pulled out a pictue of a young man with spikey black hair. "This is Kageyama."

"Kageyama of Lullaby.." Erza peered over Chane's shoulder causually, completely immune to the death glare that the female shot her. "I know about him.. why are you looking for him?"

"I just am," Chane grumbled, not wanting the former to steal another kill from her. "I need to retrieve something he has stolen."

Erza's eyes narrowed at this, "What has he stolen?"

"Mind your own business!" She spat, irritated with how high and mighty the woman was being. Immediately Chane felt a jolt of imaginary electricity as Erza glowered at her, almost threateningly. Not able to explain the sudden fear that surged through her body, Chane began to stammer, "H-he's stolen a magic f-flute, from obaa-san over here.." Chane glanced behind her shoulder to see the old woman was gone, probably returned back to her adobe.

"Interesting.." Erza mused, rubbing her forefinger on her chin. "I have proper medication for your burns. Return to my guild and we can split the rewards of the slain demon, as well as get you proper treatment for your injuries."

It wasn't a question, Chane noted. Although the last thing she wanted was for this strange woman to assume that she could boss her around, Chane realized that proper medication for her injuries may be wise. Since she wasn't willing to be a test subject of the weird looking purple potion, and the sound of a reward was always enough to have her cave in, Chane reluctantly agreed.

"Alright. But only for the reward."

"Right," Erza shifted the weight of the giant horn on her other shoulder. "Then let us continue, to Onibus."

'_To Onibus_,' Chane replied inwardly with a groan. The red headed female's company was not one that Chane would find herself taking pleasure in.

**BETA'D! Old readers will realize Jane had been changed to Chane, as well as a few of her features n-n;**


	2. Fairy Tail

_**Fairy where are you going?**_  
**I'm holding, all the light on to your way; **  
_(hikari zenbu atsumete)_  
**this light will shine upon a brand new day!**  
_(kimi no ashita terasu yo)_

Desert Fairy  
_Chapter OO2;_  
**Fairy Tail**  
. . . .

Chane soon found herself counting the stars as she trudged silently behind her new red headed acquaintance.

It was something she did subconsciously; counting without even realizing it. It was as though concentrating on the numbers kept the girls mind occupied, restraining her from any wandering thoughts that could break her spirits.

However, Chane found herself unable to keep her full divided attention on the flaming balls of gas above her head. Not with Erza's constant 'clunk' of armor against grassy grounds.

Erza was surprisngly good company; polite with a stern voice. Chane took a mental note of this, but remained ultimately silent for the first half of the day. The sun was hot, but neither two girls broke a sweat during their hike through the forest.

For Chane, the heat was nothing compared to the desert of Siam. She could recall hiking through the endless mounds of sandy hills with Ester, a guardian like herself, and the two would casually walk back into the gates of Siam without breaking so much as a sweat.

So to Chane, this heat was winters weather.

Then night came, and the two young woman finally reached a small village. Erza heaved the horn onto the ground with a loud _thud_, then proceeded to clap her hands together as if she had merely threw a sack of potatoes. "We will be taking a stop at this bar."

Chane groaned in frustration, "Onibus is only a few hours away!"

Erza crossed her arms, obviously displeased with her new acquaintance. "You don't need to inform me of things I'm already aware of."

The young ninja girl sighed, realizing how troublesome this woman before her was. As much as Chane wanted to stomp her feet and go and collect her reward before heading off to find Kageyama, defeating him, and then heading for the NEXT reward.. Erza was more intimidating then Chane would have liked to give her credit for.

"You know what,.. _whatever_." Like a child, Chane stormed her way through the doors of the small bar who's ageing sign read 'Midori'. Erza let out a puff of sigh, placing her fingers to her forehead in exasperation before following the bluenette in a much more calm manner.

Chane sat at the stool next to Erza, who the bartender immediately rushed over too. It seemed that Erza was well known around Fiore as _Titania_, not that Chane cared. She merely crinkled her nose in disgust (and hidden envy) and let out an irritated sigh as the bartender continued to explain how he was '_Such a big fan_' and '_Truly moved by her strength_'.

It took eveything she had not to storm out of the bar right then and there. Chane couldn't describe why she felt so riled up at the superior woman before her- Chane had no problem with competition. But the way the red head looked so calm, collected, and saved the day with ease managed to piss Chane off in a way that she was not familiar with.

Soon drinks were placed in front of the two females, and Erza took her mug solemly, taking a drink. Chane eyed the beverages cautiously, before crossing her arms. "I'm not paying for this."

Erza twitched visibly, "I've already paid for them."

"I don't accept drinks from strangers." Chane bit back stubbornly. Erza let out a rather irritated growl, chugging the remainder of her drink, and slamming it back onto the table.

"_Drink_." A statement. A command. Erza's eyes flashed a dangeous shade of yellow, and Chane instinctivly reached for the mug, taking a large gulp before slamming it on the table with a burning throat. Erza smirked satisfactory, "Very good. I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail."

_You're a lot more then that, _Chane snapped irritably in her head, before stubbornly shifting her gaze away from Erza's welcoming glower. Erza's smile didn't falter, until her body instantly stiffened. Chane looked back at her in confusion.

_"...we finally managed to figure where Lullaby is at, but we can't do anything about that stupid seal!"_

Chane's ears perked at mans loud voice, catching onto what Erza was listening to. The dusty bluenette took another sip from her sweet alcoholic beverage as she listened,

_"Not so loud.."_ Another voice whispered, and the small group of men quickly quieted down.

"No worries," A man with back hair spoke as he stood from his seat with a smile, "I'll take care of it now. You guys head back to the guild."

"Kage?"

"Will you be okay on your own?" Kage's guild members asked him with concern. The man smiled, "Don't worry 'bout me. Just tell Erigor I will be back within three days with Lullaby."

The group exited, and Erza immediately stood up, "We're done here."

"W-wha?" Chane stood up and followed the red head out of the bar, watching in confusion as Erza heaved the giant horn up once again.

Erza began to walk briskly as Chane stumbled to catch up with her, ignoring the strange looks the citizens of Onibus shot them. Chane could only image how strange the two females looked, one dressed in full armor while carrying a large horn decorated with diamons, while a much shorter girl stumbled after her, dressed in a long sleeved red shirt that was torn at the elbow of her right arm.

"If they speak of Erigor of the winds, then that was a dark guild inside of there." Erza's gazed darkened, "And that flute that Kageyama has stolen, Lullaby, may be more then just a simple flute."

"...That was Kageyama?" Chane's fist clenched into a fist. _He was right in front of my nose.. and I let him get away?_

"We will first proceed to have back up, and then we will storm the dark guild. You can complete your mission, and I can gain information."

What?! Chane held her breath, appalled. She hadn't _asked _for Erza's help, the stupid red headed monster was simply throwing orders around! Chane could only feel irritation, anger, and more irritation (and a slight overwhelming fear) for the woman. She hated to admit that Erza had a good point though, so Chane kept her lips sealed.

"I know just who to recruit," Erza muttered mysteriously. Chane crossed her arms, following her silently to Magnolia.

-  
_and then,_  
-

"It's Erza.."

"Those are Erza's footsteps.."

"Erza's come back.."

Despite being whispered, Chane could hear clearly the worry in everyones voices as the two approached the doors of Fairy Tail. She was used to the stares by now, as no one had the decency to hide their gaze for the two females.

"Welcome to my guild," Erza spoke to the younger girl as they approached the large green door. "This.. is Fairy Tail."

Chane kept her mouth shut tight as the two approached the guild, only excited to finally get rid of the stinging burnt tissue on her arm. If she could get medical help like Erza suggested, then this momentary delay wouldn't be too unbareable.

Erza released the horn with a loud _thud_, making sure it was steady on the ground before placing an armor covered hand onto her hip.

"I have returned, and I brought a guest." She shifted her gaze to Mirajane, who stood smiling at her former enemy. "Welcome back Erza!"

"Is the master here?"

"The master is a conference right now," Mira spoke cheerfully, standing next to a shocked Lucy who gazed at Erza in amazement_. 'She's beautiful!'_ Lucy thought shocked. Her opinion of Erza was much more.. monster like, judging by her new guildmates reaction to the wizard returning, but now laying eyes on her for the first time; Lucy was taken back.

"Is that so.." Erza looked disappointed.

"Uh, Erza.. what's that humongous thing?"

Chane wasn't surprised by the man's reaction to the horn, considering she had one like that herself. Instead she examined the guild quickly, registering as much information on the guild as she could. _Large.. lots of people.. At least sixty people are present right now._

"It's a horn of a monster that we've subdued," Erza spoke, patting the bluenette on the back affectionately. Chane shot a glare at Erza, deciding not to mention she could _have totally finished the monster_ without the red head's interference.

Instead, as usual, Chane remained silent, and watched her surroundings discreetly. That was all Chane really knew how to do; observe, calculate, then act.

"Now listen up." Erza placed her hands on her hips, reverting to full scolding mode. "On the road, I heard that Fairy Tail has been causing yet more trouble." Her gaze narrowed in a threatening manner that Chane knew all too well. "The master may not care, but _I do_."

She then began to proceed to scold her comrades, first a busty brunette for drinking too much, a man in black armor for dancing too clumsily around the guild, a brunette man with a strange hairstyle for leaving cigarette butts on the floor, and so on.

Chane, feeling oddly unsafe at the side of the raging discliplinarian, slowly tried to edge her way away from the fiery Fairy Tail mage. Erza quickly grasped the distracted Chane by her collar, hoisting her a few feet from the air. "Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked, not skipping a beat.

"A-Aye!" Two boys, one topless and the other wearing a white scarf and an open vest, quickly wrapped a friendly arm around one another as they began to shake hands in an agreeing manner.

"H-Hi Erza," The one with black hair stammered. "W-We're just hanging out, like good buddies as usual.."

"A-aye!" The pink haired one replied robotically.

It didn't take much for Chane to realize that Erza had this guild wrapped around her finger, and with good reasons for it as well. It was as though she were the master, scolding the people around her. Chane watched patiently as Erza placed her in front of the pretty white haired bartender.

"Mirajane, she needs medical assistance," Erza informed. "After she is patched up and well enough, could you send her to the train station? We will be leaving in around two hours."

Mirajane flashed a smile that Chane could see no malice in, so she followed the snow haired girl willingly. Something about her white hair was vaguely familiar..

"Natsu, Gray.." Chane heard Erza's voice fading as she followed Mirajane into the back room. "I have a favor to ask.."

- x - o - x - o

Mira led Chane into the back of the guild, sitting her down on a brown wooden stool. Mirajane hummed as she applied guaz to the burn, her mood more peppy then usual. Chane could only grind her teeth together to surpress the urge to scream in agony, and wonder how someone can cause her so much pain with such an _innocent _smile on her face.

"Why are you so peppy?" Chane grumbled through her pain. Mira looked surprised that the quiet girl was finally speaking to her, and smiled even wider.

"Natsu, Erza, and Gray.. I think this is what Fairy Tail's been waiting for." Stars formed in her eyes, "Fairy Tail's strongest team! Wow!"

"Forget I asked.." Chane rolled her eyes, realizing how much she didn't care for Fairy Tail's stupid _teams_. "Erza agreed that I get half of her award for subdueing the monster. When can I get that?"

Mirajane finished applying the gause onto the now bleeding wound, and placed the cap on the bottle. "Hm.. well you'll need Erza to be there with you when she cashes in the Mission. I'm pretty sure she'll recieve her reward after you guys come back from whatever mission she has in mind right now."

_Great, that means I have to join their dumb team.. _Chane thought with irritatation.

"Romeo-kun? If you may please.." Mirajane called to the door, and Romeo joined them in the back of the room with bandages in hand. "Here Mira!"

"Thank you," Mirajane accepted the bandages gleefully and began to wrap Chane's bleeding wound. Chane averted her brown hues from her injuries, just looking at them made the burning all the worst. Instead she gazed down to Romeo, who had been staring at her intently.

"What, kid.." Chane grumbled out, and Romeo puffed his cheeks out in irritation.

"Don't call me kid... ugly!" Romeo spat out as he ran to hide behind Mirajane's leg as Chane casted him an evil glare.

Mirajane giggled, "Ara, ara.."

Seeing at the white haired mage was finished with aiding her, Chane hopped down from the stool, gently pressing her fingers against the wrapped wound. The pressure didn't make her wince in pain, though the stinging was still constant. Chane figured this would do her well enough, and sent Mira a genuine smile.

"Wow, it doesn't hurt at all. Thank you," She folded her hands to her lap and bowed quickly. Mirajane laughed, lifting her hands to reassure Chane that such formalities weren't needed, before informing her on what to do next.

"Erza, Lucy and the others have probably began their trip to the train station. I'm sure you have plenty of time to catch up with them now."

Chane nodded her head, "That's right.. I'm off."

Mirajane watched as the small bluenette headed out of the room. Her smile faltered as she let out a weary sigh, before crossing her arms against her chest. "I guess she didn't recognize me, huh?"

Romeo looked up to Mira in curiousity, but she simply smiled at the younger member of Fairy Tail.

-  
Magnolia Station  
_one hour later_

"UGH! THIS IS THE WORST!" Natsu shouted heatedly, glaring daggers at his rival, Gray.

The ice wizard crossed his arms against his chest as he narrowed his gaze at the salamander, shooting an equally menacing glare back. "Why Erza decided to team me up with Flame Brain, I'll never know."

Lucy let out a sigh as she sat on the stations bench, trying her best to seem as though she didn't know the two fighting men before her. Happy sat in her arms with his usual cat smirk, complete unfazed by Natsu and Gray's loud dispute.

"Sorry I'm late. Have you been waiting?" A stern Erza asked the group, and Natsu and Gray immediately latched an arm around the others shoulder, becoming the best of friends.

"O-oh! No sir- I mean ma'am!" Lucy squeaked, clutching to Happy. Erza let out a rare laugh, before doubling checking the group. "We're short one person."

On cue, Chane approached Fairy Tail's 'strongest group' with her hands tucked into her black pants. Erza eyed the bandage that was visible under her ripped right arm sleeve, and nodded her head in approval. "Are you all set?"

"I've been set since square one," Chane closed her eyes in irritation, "You're the one who's calling all these un-needed shots."

Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy all shared an identical look on their face as if Erza's humoungous amount of luggage wasn't the strangest thing they had seen all day. Instead, they looked upon Chane with a large amount of awe, and a tint of pity. Chane could understand the last part, because she soon began to feel pity for herself as well when she felt a familiar dark aura immitating from Erza's being.

Hearing the familiar horn of the train, Chane immediately took off to go buy her ticket. "That's my cue. I'll be back, join you on the train momentarily," She dismissed herself without much of an explination.

Lucy clutched Happy tighter to her chest as she watched Chane disappear within the crowd. "Ano.. Erza, just who _is _that?"

"Hmm.." Erza placed her hands on her hips, "You know, I don't think I quite caught her name yet. Forgive me."

Both Lucy and Gray sweatdropped, and Natsu raised a determined fist. "ERZA! I'LL GO ON THIS MISSION IF YOU FIGHT ME WHEN WE GET BACK!"

Erza smirked, "Is that so? I accept."

"Bleerghh.."

A motion sick Natsu slouched in his chair, face blue. Chane raised an eyebrow as she finally stumbled upon the familiar group, ticket in hand. Everyone seemed to already have gotten their seats situated, Lucy next to Erza with a shaking Plue in her lap, and across from the two were a sick Natsu, Happy eating a fish, and Gray, seeming to be the only normal one on the team.

To Chane, they looked like a bunch of idiots.

"Right.." The blue haired girl spoke slowly, placing her arrm on the seat to steady herself as she stood in the aisle, looking at the pinkette who was slowly sinking to the ground. Natsu seemed as though he were ready to puke at any given moment. Chane made a mental note to make sure the weird looking boy wouldn't throw up on her.

"Geez your pathetic," Gray addressed Natsu, frowning with irritation as he gazed out the window. Lucy let out a pitiful sigh, "He's always like this."

"Natsu," Erza reached over to grab onto the pink haired salamanders collar, heaving him over to her and Lucy. Balling her armor covered hand into a fist, Erza punched Natsu in the gut; immediately knocking him out. "You. Sit next to Gray," Erza commanded Chane.

The brunette sweatdropped_, You didn't need to knock him out to give me a seat.. _But quickly took the now vacant seat next to the black haired man whom Chane assumed was Gray. Erza hoisted Natsu's feet onto her lap, placing his head on Lucy's lap. The blond celestial mage's face flushed red as she could feel Natsu's pink locks rubbing against her thighs. "Ew, gross! Erza he's drooling on me!"

"What is your name?" Erza addressed Chane, ignoring Lucy's groans of disgust. Chane hadn't realized that she didn't even have the decency to introduce herself, and felt a wave of shame wash over her. She felt her face begin to heat as three pairs of eyes, plus a blue cats gaze were all on her now.

"..Chane.." She introduced bashfully. The blond who sat across from her smiled warmly, "Hi Chane! I'm Lucy, and this little guy here is Plue!"

"I'm Happy! Do you want a fish?"

"Gray."

Chane tried to fight the urge to blush harder at how friendly they were being. She wasn't used to being around so many people, even back in her village. Chane spent most of her time in her chambers studying, or out on the fields training. She could name about three people she talked to on a day to day basis, before she was sent away from her home.

Not having a clue on how to respond, Chane simply nodded her head before awkwardly repeating, "...Right.."

Erza smiled knowingly, while Gray casted his dark gaze to her. "Erza, I think it's about time you filled us in on the mission. Why exactly did you call us here in such a hurry?"

"Right. I guess it's time to explain to you guys."

Chane propped her elbow onto the arm rest, closing her eyes as she tuned the rest of the story out.


	3. Hostage

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail v.v;

_**Fairy where are you going?**_  
**I'm holding, all the light on to your way; **  
_(hikari zenbu atsumete)_  
**this light will shine upon a brand new day!**  
_(kimi no ashita terasu yo)_

Desert Fairy  
_Chapter OO3;_  
**Hostage**  
. . . .

Erza explained the basics of the mission to her guild mates, including Kageyama and the stolen flute, then informing them of Erigor of the wind and how she assumed they were up to something sinister. Chane kept her ears open, though she didn't need a reminder of _**her **_mission, (not Erza's), and strummed her fingers on her lap to keep herself busy.

"When Chane told me that Kageyama stole a flute, and I found out he was working for Erigor, I couldn't just look pass it."

Chane's ears perked at her name, but she remained overall silent.

"I see, so Eisenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby," Gray caught on fast. Lucy began to sweat uncontrollably, "Ya know.. maybe I shouldn't of come along after all."

"You're getting all slimy!" Happy teased. Lucy pinched his cheeks, "It's sweat!"

"I'm not foolish enough to think I can take out an entire guild myself," Erza continued. "That's why I need yours, and Natsu's help."

Chane crossed her legs, adjusting her posture in the train's uncomfortable seat, "Let me remind you I'm just after Kageyama. The _flute_." She stressed. Erza nodded her head, shifting a stern gaze over to the brunette. "That is correct. But if you want your share of the reward, you'll need to stick around until the end."

The petite ninja female felt a vein pop ontop of her head as she shut her mouth closed. As usual, Erza was right. Chane couldn't help but feel as though Erza was enjoying bossing her around a little too much.

The food tray came, and Lucy managed to convince the man to sell them the entire box of sandwhiches for half the price. Chane took a small bite from her sandwhich as Gray chewed on his next to her. Chane took a mental note on how Erza paid for the food willingly, and no discussion on who owed eachother what came up. She would never admit it, but Chane was severely thankful for her new acquaintences hospitality. She just didn't have the money to blow on useless things such as food.

"Is it rude for me to ask what type of magic you use, Chane?" Lucy addressed the young ninja who sat diagnally from her. Chane lifted her gaze from her interestingly tasting sandwhich, snapping out of her thoughts.

"It's not rude.." Chane finally spoke, trying to mask her shyness for irritation. "..If you must know, I don't use magic. It's a bloodline trait."

Erza nodded her head in approval, "Bloodline traits are rare."

_'Tell me about it,'_ She thought inwardly. '_Trust me, you have no idea..'_

"I think Erza's magic is very pretty!" Happy chirped between niblets of fish, "She makes blood go everywhere!"

Lucy sweatdropped, "Is that right?"

"I think Gray's magic is more beautiful," Erza admitted modestly. Gray smirked at the compliment, cupping a fist to his hand as Chane felt a sudden cold breeze while sitting next to him. "Oh, you mean like this?" An ice figure of Fairy Tail's logo appeared, and Chane couldn't help but look at it in awe with Lucy.

"So cool!" Lucy squealed. Chane's temporary interest in the black haired mage's ice sculpture was subdued, and she rested her chin in the palm of her hand as she fought back her overwhelming fatigue. Chane let out a content sigh as she drifted into slumber.

_Onibus Station_

"Wow, I didn't know that!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly to Erza who was grabbingg her luggage from above their seats. Gray stood up to help the two girls with their bags, and Chane began to stir in her sleep from the noise. Opening her eyes, the short haired bluenette stetched with a yawn, watching in a daze as the trio began to walk off the train.

Chane stiffled yet another yawn, her green hues struggling to stay open. She wasn't quite sure why her rest on the train had been the most peaceful sleep she had in years, or at least since she's been out trying to repay her debt.

She sucked in a breath, how long has it been? Almost a full year, now.

Perhaps the constant chattering of the familiar Fairy Tail wizards put her at ease, and she didn't need to strain her ears for any possible threats in the wilderness. No, for now the young girl felt strangely safe.

Chane's eyes quickly snapped open as she felt the train begin to move again. She jumped up, realizing that everyone was gone, except the motion sick pink haired wizard who she had yet to catch his name.

"O-Oi!" Prodding him gently with the tip of her finger, Chane held back an irritated growl. "What the hell! Are you so useless you couldn't even get off the train!?"

Natsu grumbled, slowly falling back into his seat as Chane poked his forehead, "S-Shut up.." He spoke through a gag.

"What's this? A legitimate guild member?" A familiar voice spoke, and Chane instantly darted her gaze in the direction of the aisles. "Hows the guild treating you now adays?"

This time, Chane really _did _growl. "Kageyama.."

"What?" Natsu narrowed his eyes, fighting back his motion sickness. Kageyama swiftly brought his foot up to Natsu's face, kicking him with crossed arms. "Don't act all high and mighty just because you're in an official guild, man. Do you know what we call you guys?" Kageyama wore a sadistic grin, "We call you guys little flies."

What was this guys deal? Chane took a step back to watch the exchange between the two, realizing that this man was completely ignoring her. Natsu's reaction was quick as he summoned fire into both of his hands, standing up in the aisle. Now the two males stood before her in the aisle as Chane propped her elbow against the train's seat, decided this was the perfect time to see just how strong the pink haired wizard whom Erza placed so much trust in was.

Natsu's flames went out as he immediately clutched onto his stomach, the motionsickness hitting him once again. Chane sweatdropped as Kageyama began to laugh. She felt embarrassed for merely being clumped into the same group as him.

"You call that magic?" Kageyama grinned, "Let me show you how it's done!" A purple magic circle appeared beneath him, and two dark shadow-like snakes charged at Natsu.

Chane immediately took action, the familiar warmth of her ruby jewel surging through her body as she used her arm to block the attack, the two snakes repelling against her red armor gloves.

Kageyama took a step back in shock as Natsu fell back onto the cousioned seat, clutching his stomach in agony, "I... hate... trains..." He grumpled through gags.

"Sorry Kageyama," Chane smirked, ignoring the formers complaints. "But your magic is useless against my armor. I guess today isn't your lucky day."

Kageyama's eyes narrowed at the strange girl before him, "Don't get so cocky, kid." Magic circle appearing once again, Chane swiftly dodged the flying snake that charged at her, evading the second attack with ease, and using her fist to slice through the last one. Kageyama, now vulnerable, took a step back as Chane charged at him with a glowing fist, punching him in his gut.

Kageyama fell to the ground with a thud, the wooden floor of the train cracking due to impact. Chane smirked as she lifted her combat booted foot up and placed it on his chest, stepping on him. "What were you saying about little flies?"

The shadow casting wizard heaved as he squirmed underneath Chane's foot, but she stepped on him harder. "Ah ah.. Now lets see, where did you put that flute?"

She reached down, her fingers brushing against the wooden instrument-

The train came to an abrupt halt causing Chane to stumble back. Kageyama jerked forward, and took this as the perfect opportunity to charge at the choppy haired bluenette, bringing his elbow back as he punched her face with full force. Chane grunted as she flew to the back of the trains cart, hitting the wall with force that knocked the wind from her breath.

Chane clutched her injury as she watched Kageyama fall to his knee's, the Lullaby dropping onto the ground. Kageyama scrambled to retrieve the flute, concealing it safely back in his belt pocket. Now with the train at a full stop, Natsu stood up fully recovered. He eyed the flute in curiousity before lifting his gaze back to the shadow casting wizard.

Natsu smirked, sharp teeth peeking from his grin, "It's payback time."

With a fist filled with fire, Natsu charged at Kageyama, who quickly summoned a shadow shield. Natsu's flames exploded, causing the roof to fly from the train and Kageyama to fly back from the impact.

_"Our emergency stop was due to a false alarm. We will depart again shortly."_

"Crap.. Hey! We gotta get off this thing!" Natsu addressed Chane as he quickly reached for his luggage. Chane clutched onto her throbbing cheek as she watched the pink haired fire wizard with burning curiousity. Just a moment ago he was more useless then a sack of potatoes, and yet now here he was with fist full of fire, ready to charge into action.

She could only assume that his motion sickness was temporary. Chane narrowed her eyes as she watched the pink salamander exchange a few threats with her target. The boy was experienced in magic that allowed him to form fire at his fist. Chane racked her brain to recall what this type of magician was called- she knew it; she knew _everything_. She was cut from her deep thoughts from Kageyama's roar,

"You'll pay for messing with the Eisenwald guild!"

"Yeah, well you're messing with Fairy Tail, pal."

Fairy Tail, Eisenwald.. Chane figured the two reasons for fighting were idiotic. Who cared about a stupid guild anyways? The train lurched forward and blew out a steam of air, signaling it was once again ready for motion.

"Crap.." Natsu gagged as the train began to move again, quickly falling to the ground. Chane, deciding she had spent enough time licking her wounds, stood from the pile of rubble and slowly made her way to the pink haired wizard.

"Geez, you really are useless."

Prodding Natsu with her foot, Chane swiftly kicked the pink haired boy off of the train, sending him flying out the window. "You'll probably feel better out there!" She called out to him shamelessly, before watching as he landed on a green magic mobile that had been following the train closely. Huh, she didn't even realize that Erza had been following them so quickly. For all Chane was concerned, her business with the Fairy Tail wizards was no longer needed.

She had Lullaby right in front of her.

"Wasn't he your comrade?" Kageyama wiped a drool of blood that spilled from his lips. Chane looked at the broken walls of the train in nonchalant, shrugging her shoulders.

"My only friend is money."

Kageyama wore his usual wicked grin as two snakes began to wrap around Chane's neck, and waist. She quickly lifted her arms to try and pry the slithering darkness from her neck, but her fingers slipped through the black fog easily. She choked, maybe she couldn't _touch _it, but she sure could _feel _it tighting its grip around her neck.

Oxygen running on a low, Chane slowly fell to her knees, wheezing as she tried to catch her breath. Kageyama appeared in front of her with a black rope in his hands, one she could only assume he conjured up with his magic.

"You know, for someone who only cares about money, you sure did get distracted by your friends safety."

"Not.." Chane felt her vision turning black as the restraint on her neck slowly began to loosen. Choking on air that was no longer in her system, Chane let out the last of her breath, "..my friends.."

With no energy left, the bluenette fell to the ground with a thud.

-  
_"You're always doing things on your own, Chane." Aspen crossed her arms against her chest as she scolded a younger looking Chane, who merely looked down to the ground in annoyance._

_The younger version of Chane clutched the books tighter to her chest, her muscles tensing as Aspen leaned forward to wipe a thread of blood that stained the girls pale skin. "You're not a machine, Chane. It's okay to ask for help."_

_"I can't," Chane replied monotonous. She lifted her hand to gently brush Aspen's finger away, not wanting the pink haired girl before her to touch the tainted blood. "It's impossible for me to fail. I have a 95% successful completion."_

_Aspen did not looked pleased with the information, and instead withdrew from the strange girl. "Whatever you say. You'll be in a lot of trouble when you stumble across that five percent, though."_

The magic mobile came to a halt as Erza quickly dispatched the bandage around her arm, unboarding the car to see Natsu and Gray laying on the ground in pain.

"Why the hell did you come flying out the window you shit for brains!" Gray groaned out as he rubbed his aching forehead. Natsu sat up cross legged as he rubbed his matching injury.

"It was that stupid girl.." Natsu growled, rubbing his forehead. "She kicked me off the train."

Lucy stepped down from the magic mobile, followed by Happy. "Chane did?"

"What happened on there?" Erza crossed her arms in a demanding manner. Natsu began to rub his spiky pink locks with his left arm as he tried to recall the events that happened just a few seconds ago. "Some freak attacked me and that chick on the train. I think it's the guys who tried to eat Happy."

Immediately, Erza slapped Natsu roughly across the face, "YOU FOOL!"

Lucy and Gray stared at the scene in fear. "THAT IS EXACTLY WHO WE ARE GOING AFTER!" Erza snapped, "Why did you let him go?!"

"What the- this is the first I've heard about it!" Natsu defended from the floor.

"I explained earlier on the train!" Erza countered.

Gray sweatdropped, muttering to the blond celestial mage next to him, "I guess she forgot she knocked him out.."

"And where is Chane?" Erza demanded frustratedly. She was still in awe of how her comrade could be as foolish to of let the target slip from him, when he was right in his grasp! Natsu rubbed his head once again, "That girl kicked me off the train. I don't know what she's doing, but she seemed to have a bone to pick with that guy."

Erza nodded her head, "That's right. I'm sure Chane has the situation under control."

Gray placed his hand underneath his chin after he returned to his seat on the magic mobile. Just who was this Chane girl, and were they sure they can trust her?

_Kunugi Station_

All of the women began to shriek as Erigor struck down the conductor of the train, paying no heed as the lifeless body hit the ground. Chane clenched her eyes as she felt consciousness finally return to her once again. She moaned as she felt the stinging in her cheek, trying to sit up. She looked down and saw she was being restraint by Kageyama's dark bring.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched a wizard with bandages on his arm, and white hair began to yell at the pedestrians. "This train belongs to the Eisenwald guild now. Dump everything, including the luggage and the conductor."

People scrambled to grab their stuff and flee the now ambushed train. Chane watched without much concern for the pedestrains that scrambled about before her. Eisenwald.. That was the guild Erza spoke of. If she could recall correctly, they was bad news.

She wasn't sure if she could take him on, just by herself.

Chane let out a sigh. Her situation was sticky, but for now she would just observe. Even if she did manage to free herself from the ropes, she would still have this entire dark guild to deal with.

After his raging rampage, and all of the hostages were gone, Erigor approached Chane.

"Kageyama, who is the girl."

It wasn't a question, Chane noted. Erigor peered down at her with boredom, and the choppy haired bluenette figured no matter what the shadow wizard replied, the male would not change his low opinion of her.

"The girl put up quite a fight for Lullaby," Kageyama grinned. "I figured we could grace her the honor of dying by it's melody."

"Very well." Erigor boarded the train, a wicked grin. "Well, let us move forward, men."

Chane was thrown on board the train roughly, her chin hitting the ground. She let out an inaudible sigh as she felt the train beginning to move once again, she was in for one hell of a ride.

**A/N; I want to say that Chane won****'t be apart of every arc, and will be off doing her own version of things. That way, it won't exactly follow Fairy Tail, and she's not literally just an insert in the story.**


	4. Pesky Flies

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail v.v;

_**Fairy where are you going?**_  
**I'm holding, all the light on to your way; **  
_(hikari zenbu atsumete)_  
**this light will shine upon a brand new day!**  
_(kimi no ashita terasu yo)_

Desert Fairy  
_Chapter OO4;_  
**Pesky Fairies**  
. . . .

_"How's the experiments going?"_

_Chane studied the pink haired girl who approached her with a smile. Uncrossing her legs to stand and face the approaching girl, Chane sighed. "Aspen. You don't sneak up on me. Okay?" She scolded Aspen like a mother would a child, despite Aspen being several years older then her._

_The blue haired child was sure she told her friend a million times not to sneak up on her while she was in the fields. When Chane shut her eyes in meditation- she was told that was called her 'Shut Down' mode, the blue haired girl would lose her normal sense like a foggy mist clouding her thoughts. The girl would only be able to rely on her body's natural instincts. Which is what worried her the most- if Aspen were to stumble upon her while she was shut down, Chane couldn't be held accountable if she were to send about four needles to the girls neck, puncturing her in places that would kill her in an instant._

_Although the fact that she didn't was just pure luck._

_"Chaney, if you act like that, everyone will be afraid of you." Aspen scolded with a laugh. Chane averted her eyes from the pink haired girl, "I'm about ninety percent sure everybody already is."_

_"You're so cute Chaney. You're so innocent," Aspen grinned, green hues sparkling as she patted Chane's faded locks gently. The blue haired child made a face, wondering what on earth could **possibly **be innocent about herself.._

When Chane began to come to, the first thing she noted was that she was no longer tied up. The next thing was the lack of her pink haired female companion from her aforementioned dream. This confirmed that Chane had fully regained her consciousness, and sat up from the floor of the train. Chane snapped back into mission mode.

"What the hell.." She rubbed her chin, how long had she been knocked out for? She assumed perhaps not even an hour. The train was empty, and there was loud chattering outside, sounding more like an angry mob. Her chin throbbing, Chane slowly lifted herself from her short slumber.

_'If I heard them correctly..' _Chane thought to herself as she hoisted her body down from the broken walls of the train. She tried to recall the bits of conversations she managed to catch in her slight slumber,_ 'Erigor's true objective is to play the flute in Clover..'_

So, Clover was her next stop.

Right?

The blue haired girl felt a sharp pain in her chest, and then her ears began to ring. She groaned, clutching her head with mild curiosity. What was this foreign feeling she was being burdened by? Something willed her to head to the train's station to go warn the Fairy Tail members of Erigors plan- to kill all of the guild masters who were currently sitting ducks at the great wizard halls, with not a clue of what was to happen to then.

Then a chill ran down her spine as the girl remembered the stone cold stare of Erza Scarlet, and how overwhelmingly frightening the woman was. But also, there was the reward..

As usual, taking the bait of her reward soon to come, Chane darted in the direction of the train station.

_Oshibana Station_

Chane slipped past the guards with ease as she edged her way into the train station. It was easy enough not to be seen, since Chane was rightly prideful of her ability to sneak. The conductors took no notice of her as they continued to bark orders at the civilians, explaining that the train station has been taken over, and they must not proceed inside.

_'It's been a lot more then just 'taken over,' _Chane thought with a sigh. _'In a matter of minutes, you can all very well be in direct range of a very dangerous Lullaby.'_

Tell the conductor to evacuate the citizens and heroically save their lives, thus resulting in Erigor knowing of her presences, or slip away without being noticed? Chane gulped. _'The people I need to save are hundreds of miles away, waiting for me to return and save them. I must not get side tracked.' _With this in mind, she slipped passed the conductors and made her way deeper into the station.

_'It's quiet..'_ Taking advantage of the empty hall, Chane began to sprint though the station, pausing only momentarily to examine the bodies of the fallen soldiers. She was dealing with some ruthless guys, so she had to be on her sharpest behavior. She sighed through her nose before slowly pacing herself.

Chane could hear distinct chatter ahead. She placed her hand gently on the wall, closing her eyes to strain her ears to hear any more of Eisenwald's Dark Guild secrets. Surprisingly enough, Erigor stood in the middle of the station surrounded by his cronies. Interesting, so he hasn't left for Clover yet? If Chane can just manage to get a little bit closer, she might be able to slip the Lullaby from his belt without his notice. Thus resulting in the whole conflict being avoided! The bluenette mentally applauded her brilliance.

"Chane!"

The mentioned girl all but fell to the ground anime-style as she heard Erza call out her name loudly, soon followed by the trampling steps of her comrades.

"HEY!" Natsu shouted, hanging onto Lucy's shoulder. Chane couldn't figure out why he looked so vulnerable, though she assumed it was because of the incident earlier on the train. So the pink haired boy was weak against trains, and the effects lasted a while. This was interesting information.

"What's the big idea huh!? Kicking me off a moving train! I could have been seriously injured!"

If the situation were any different, Chane would have inwardly laughed at the boy's obliviousness. Any normal person would die if they had gotten kicked off a train, but Chane decided against correcting him. However, despite her normal cool demeanor, Chane felt a bubble of annoyance whelm in her stomach. "Are you an idiot? Do none of you guys know what the word _hidden _means?"

"Hidden indeed," Erigor's voice cast through the hall, and Chane clenched her hand into a fist. Those Fairy Tail idiots! Because of them, she's been caught! Oh, the humiliation. The blue haired girl had never been caught on a job, she completed her mission one hundred percent to perfection!Chane could only curse them in her mind as Erza and her team began to rush down the halls again, following the voice of Erigor. Reluctantly, she followed.

"Fairy Tail Flies." Erigor stood in the center of the room, a crowd of people behind him. The menacing snarls and glares confirmed it to Chane that these were the men in the guild called Eisenwald that her red head acquaintance mentioned before. Lucy shivered next to her, "T-there's so many of them!"

"You're Erigor?" Erza addressed the man. Erigor chucked in response, and Lucy began to shake Natsu desperately. "C'mon Natsu, wake up!"

"No way, between the train, magic mobile, and you shaking him.. it's a triple vehicle sickness combo! Natsu's out!" Happy chimed- well, happily. Chane inwardly sighed, what a useless bunch these group of wizards were proving to be.

Lucy was not pleased by the cat's reply, for she dropped Natsu onto the ground head first before sternly replying, "I am _not _a vehicle."

_'Wasn't counting on his help anyways,'_ Chane averted her gaze from the pink haired wizard back to Kageyama, who was glowering at her in anger. "You, girl.. We let you free on the train, yet you come crawling back to us. You're that eagered to be killed?"

"That voice..!" Natsu jumped from his sickness, causing Lucy to go flying to the ground. "You!" He pointed an angry finger at Kageyama.

Chane crossed her arms against her chest, narrowing her eyes at the wind using wizard. "Erigor. You have something that I want."

"What do you plan to do with the Lullaby!" Erza demanded to Erigor. Chane tucked her thumbs into the pockets of her jeans, "He plans to broadcast Lullaby on the trainstations intercom."

Erigor smirked Chane who stood defiantly before him, "Smart girl.. did you piece two and two together?"

Inwardly, Chane smirked smugly. She stuffed her hands into her pocket before turning her green hued eyes to Erza, "That's what he wants you guys to think, at least. Erigor's true objection is in Clover, where all of the great wizards are meeting at."

Gray's eyes widened as he took a step forward, facing Chane. "No way.. that means Gramps-"

"Insolent girl!" Kageyama kneeled to the floor, using his Shadow magic circle to summon two snake like darkness' to charge at Chane. Natural instincts telling her to avoid danger, Chane effortlessly stepped aside from his magic spell with quick speed, equipping her angelic boots.

Natsu jumped to his feet, fully recovered. Lighting his fist with fire, Natsu used his brute strength to block Kageyama's attack that had missed its target of the girl and was now heading for Lucy. The blond and exceed cheered, "Nice recovery!"

"Looks like we have a party," Natsu grinned evilly. Chane let her gaze roll over to the pink haired male momentarily, before casting her green hues back to Erigor, who stood perched on the speakerphones of the train station. He no longer wore his playful smile, instead glaring daggers at Chane with menace.

"Huh.. what a sneaky little brat we have here," He spat. Inwardly, Erigor cursed. He had hoped that the stupid Fairy Tail Flies would spend the next half an hour or so without knowing the full meaning of his plan, and run scattered in the station like the bugs that they were. He had overlooked the blue haired girl, and instantly began to regret not killing the child on the train. Erigor narrowed his eyes slightly at Chane, who shot him a plain glance back. "Regardless," He finally spoke. "You'll never be able to catch me."

With that, the wind user skillfully vanished in the air. Erza snapped her head to Gray and Natsu, "You two! Follow Erigor! I'll take care of the easy guys!"

Chane watched as Gray and Natsu both glared at eachother, before quickly complying with an 'aye!' when Erza cast her well known glare at them. They quickly took off, and Chane positioned herself to chase after Erigor when Erza quickly stopped her. "You stay here and fight with me and Lucy."

The mentioned bluenette glanced around the station and was greeted with the perverted looks of the lecherous men in Eisenwald. She immediately shook her head. "I don't think so," She denied flatly. Lucy and Happy both anime style fell to the floor at her bluntness, and Erza twitched visibly. Chane had to admit, Erza knew how to keep her cool for the most part, but being told no so disobediently seemed to have plucked the final straw for the red head. She looked ready to blow.

That was when the girl decided it would be best to take her leave before she lost her nerve of disobeying the disciplinarian.

"It's time for me to follow out my mission. I told you Erigor's real plan, so I have no reason to stay here anymore." Chane glanced at the opposing wizards once again, before looking back to Erza. "If you're really as great as every claims you are, you have a 100% survival rate. These guys are nothing."

With that said, she turned on her heel and dashed through the stations halls as fast as her boots would allow. Erza punched a cemented pillar in frustration causing both Happy and Lucy to quickly coax her gently,

"It's okay Erza!"

"Please don't take it out on the building, Erza!"

"Why.." Twitch, "Must she.. be so.." The dark guild members foolishly began to charge at the two females, and Erza re-equipped into her appropriate armor, striking them down. "HARD-HEADED!"

* * *

_That was scary.._ Chane mentally had anime tears streaming down her face as she sprinted through the halls with lightening speed, due to her angelic boots. Soon she was faced with the end of the hall which split in two directions.

She wondered, had pinkie and the ice man got this far? At the speed Chane was going, she could have easily passed up the two boys in a instant without even realizing it. Deciding it was best to only concentrate on Erigor, Chane took an immediate left at the end of the hall.

"Ah ah.."

She was stopped by Kageyama, who wrapped his dark bring snakes around her ankles. Chane quickly jumped away from the purple animated snakes that followed her, dragging her down to the ground with force.

"Oof!"

Chane groaned as she hit the ground, perching herself up by her elbows. "K-Kageyama.." She gritted her teeth, "Where is Erigor?"

"I've got a score to settle with you, chick." He grinned evily as purple light emitted from his body. Chane instantly equipped her angelic gloves, which wrapped around her fingers like invisible armor.

Now boosted with strength and speed, Chane darted toward the black haired shadow wizard with great speed. Punching him in the gut with force that sent him flying into the wall, Chane immediately repositioned herself into her fighting stance as she prepared another strike at the man. "My battle isn't with you. Tell me where Lullaby is at."

"As if.." Kageyama wiped away a drool of blood from his lips, and clutched onto his aching stomach. "No matter what.. I won't..-"

Suddenly cut off of his speaking, Chane noted the look of surprising in Kageyama's eyes and turned around quickly. Her body moved instinctively as she barely dodged a fist that came from a familiar pink haired male, and Chane stumbled back in shock. "Y-you! What the helll!"

"WE AREN'T EVEN YET!" Natsu snapped angrily at Chane, "Seriously! Who the hell throws people off trains! I just want to get a good one on you-" He swung again, and Chane took a step back effortlessly.

"Are you an idiot?" She scowled, "Did your flames burn all of your brain cells?!"

Natsu crossed his arms as she ignored her, glaring at the injured Kageyama. Chane took note on how the pink haired fire wizard attacked her without any use of his magic, but now as he stood in front of Kageyama, his began to glow with fire. "But first.. I have to take care of this guy."

"Hey.." Chane opened her mouth to reject the idea of him swooping in and taking over her fight (_just like Erza.. geez, Chane swore these Fairy Tail members have theft issues_). But, she hesitated once she realized that this could work out in her favor. Suddenly remembering that she was on a time limit, Chane nodded her head. "Well. I guess I'll leave him to you." Before she jumped out of the window of the building, Chane casted a look behind her back to Natsu. "He is weak. Your chance of survival is ninety percent, perhaps the odds are in your favor."

The blue haired girl didn't wait for a reply from Natsu as she jumped out of the window, disappearing from the sight of the two men. Natsu sweatdropped as he watched the girl disappear, completely weirded out by how strange the girl was.

Done with his day dream, Natsu returned his attention to Kageyama as he pounded both fists together. "Hey, we have some unfinished business."

The wind was blowing harder, so Chane used her already equipped armor to help her quickly heave herself up to the top of the building, where Erigor floated looking rather smug.

Noting her arrival, Erigor shot her a displeased glare. "You're an annoying fly."

"Don't group me with that guild," Chane stuffed her armor covered hands into the pockets of her black pants, shivering slighting from the cool breeze ontop of the roof. Considering Chane was used to being on such a warm climate, she was somewhat sensitive to the cold. "This is between me and you."

"Why do you want Lullaby so badly?" Erigor asked, his interest slightly peaked. Chane studied him, before raising her fist, prepared for battle. "A little old lady is heartbroken over the loss of her precious ancestors gift. That's all, really."

Erigor mused on this momentarily, lifting himself to a float as he hovered away from the building. "Do you know who her ancestors must be, in order for her to claim this flute as rightfully hers?"

Chane narrowed her eyes, noticing how he was slowly edging away from the building. Judging by the way the wind began to pick up once again, Chane figured Erigor was up to a trick. She readied herself to pounce. "I know everything. Frankly, you should be asking me if I care."

Launching herself in the air to him, Erigor quickly dodged her attacked as Chane piveted towards the ground, suddenly being blown away by the wind. She began to panic as the magic sent her away from the train station, and Erigor quickly took off to where she figured would be Clover.

Landing on the ground with ease due to her boots, Chane let out a nervous breath of air. Even if she did know she was going to land safetly, the thought of her falling more then 200 feet to her death still scared her shitless.

_'Whew.. looks like I'm not trapped.' _Chane let out a sigh of relief. She turned her gaze towards the direction of where Erigor took off, before darting after him at full speed.

_Erigor.. you will not get away._

**Part Two**

Chane wasn't sure how long she had been tracking Erigor, but even with the extra stamina boost that her armor gave her, she soon began to feel herself running out of fuel. A normal trip to Clover would take at least a full 24 hours, but at the speed she's been chasing Erigor, Chane could only assume they've already reached half way.

There was no doubt that Erigor knew Chane had followed him. But had he expected her to be so fast? Chane sped up her pace. The time to attack was now or never- and the latter wasn't an option.

_Angelic Boots; Two Wings! _A second white wing appeared on both sides of her shoes, and Chane felt her speed fasten. With the new boost, she caught up to Erigor with ease and hoisted herself into the air, aiming a kick directly for said wizard.

Erigor dodged in the nick of time, causing a halt in his movements as he watched the girl tumble back down to the ground. Erigor lowered himself so he was flying only a few meters within the girls reach. Chane narrowed her eyes, preparing to pounce once again.

"What an annoying, pesky girl you're turning out to be." His words held irritation as he glared at the green eyed girl berfore him, and Chane eyed the flute that was tucked into his pants. "Just hand over the flute, Erigor."

Erigor tsk'd at the idea, pulling out his staff. "And why should I do such a thing?" He sent a wave of wind to Chane, and she felt herself being carried back a few meters to the ground. She groaned as her back collided onto the trains railing, momentarily knocking the wind out of her lungs. Chane scowled at her disadvantage, Erigor may have all of the freedom and space in the air, but Chane was limited to the narrow rail road track, and falling off would be falling thousands of meters to her death.

Her percentage of defeating the man were slowly dropping..

_87%_

_85%.._

Erigor had an advantage, Chane would give him that.

But, that wasn't all Chane had up her sleeves.

"Iron Boots!" Her former winged black combat boots then began to dissolve to steel, and Chane planted her feet down in triumph. Erigor mused her over, before arching an eyebrow as he raised his staff. "Insteresting.. but how will you dodge?"

As if impatient for an answer, he immediately charged another whirling tornado in the girls direction. Chane narrowed her eyes slightly as the wind began to blow her hair, before casting him a rare smirk. "I don't."

Cutting straight through his attack and lifting her iron boots with ease, Chane charged at Erigor straight forward, before quickly equipping her angel boots. Two wings plastered on both sides, Chane kicked herself from the ground to the air as she sent a flying kick to Erigor, knocking him down to the ground.

Chane landed on her feet gracefully, walking to the fallen man. "The idea of you floating above me like you're all high and mighty really pissed me off." Chane knealt down before him, grabbing a hand full of his silver hair. "Huh, wind man? What were you saying about a pesky girl?"

"Insolence.." The wind began to pick up once again, and Chane felt as her hair began to blow away from her face. She quickly transformed into her iron boots, and watched as Erigor shot up into the sky from his previous fallen position.

Erigor hovered above her, "You dare think you can beat me..?"

_80%.._

_75%.._

The sudden lack of oxygen startled Chane as her hands shot to her throat, realizing the wind was whipping around her so quickly that she couldn't breath. Erigor watched with a sadistic grin, "I will leave you here to think about your foolishness.."

_S-stop.. _Chane stretched her arm at the grinning man with no prevail, her image blurring due to lack of oxygen. "E-Erigor.."

"ERIGOOOOOORRRR!"

Chane's eyes snapped opened as Erigor's sealing magic around her vanished due to a turbo Happy and Natsu colliding into the man, breaking the spell. Chane wrapped her hands around her throat gingerly as she quickly huffed in deep breaths of air, never feeling more relieved to breath then right now.

Did that pink haired weirdo and his talking cat just save her?

"That was Happy and max speed!" Natsu smirked pridefully as he caught a fallen Happy in his arms protectively. "I I-can go any further, Natsu.." Happy whimpered. Natsu grinned, gently placing Happy on the ground.

"You did good litte buddy! I can handle it from here."

"Aye!"

"You flies sure are annoying." Erigor growled as he watched Natsu turn to face him. Chane, recovered from Erigor's previous attack but curious to see what would happen next, stood her ground.

Curiously enough to her, the exhausted blue can soon began to crawl its way over to her. "Don't you worry, Natsu is going to save the day!"

"Don't group me in with that guild!" Chane shot at Erigor, ignoring the blue cat. "And you!" She said, finally addressing him. "Don't get too comfortable with me!"

Natsu began to summon fire to both of his fists as he pounded the two together. "I'm about to kick your ass, Eisenwald dude." The pink haired salamander grinned, "For Fairy Tail!"

And soon, a fight between the two broke out. Despite her hostility to the cat, Chane did not hesitate to engulf him in an embrace as Erigor's wind magic sent the two flying backwards, until Chane equipped her iron boots to anchor them to the ground. "That power.. Erigor has unleashed his strength, it seems."

"Yeah well, Natsu doesn't need to unleash his!" Happy cheered for his pink haired friend.

Chane didn't announce her disagreement with the cat. This young man- Natsu, Chane couldn't understand why Erza and the blue cat put their trust into the fire wizard. Natsu used his fire to boost himself into the air, delivering a flaming punch to Erigor.

The brunette continued to study the fight. _He fights with brute force, _she noted. _And Erigor, he's agonizingly weak if you manage to get past his wind defenses.._

Fire versus Wind, she mused. She was curious to see the outcome.

"Enough!" Erigor shouted, before sending a tornado of wind to the pink salamander. Happy tried to muster his remaining strength to go catch the falling boy, but fell back into Chane's arms, exhausted.

Natsu was blown out of the ring, falling to his probable death. Chane released Happy from her grasp.

Chane felt her fingers twitch, "That boy.." She muttered.

Erigor casted a dare glare to her, unable to hear what she was whispering about. "Enough with you Fairy Flies. Begone."

Her fingers began to twitch once again, before curling into a fist, "You killed him."

"Was he a friend of yours?" Erigor growled at the girl, pointing his staff to her. "No matter. Next is your turn."

Erigor shot a blast of tornado sealing Chane's way, and Chane quickly equipped her angelic boots, kicking herself into the air. Erigor dodged her kick with ease, "The same attack won't work on me twice.. !" His eyes widened before using his staff to block a punch that was sent flying to his face.

Chane narrowed her eyes, before using her free leg to kick Erigor to the ground beneath her, but not before flipping in the air to deliver another kick to his stomach, sending him diving to the ground with double the force.

"Chane!" Happy cheered with tears in his eyes. Despite Natsu getting thrown off the cliff, Happy believed in his long time friend. Although Happy knew Natsu would make it out of this alive, there was no way he could die by the likes of Erigor, Happy couldn't help but feel helpless for not being able to go help his friend. Instead, he watched the fight between Chane and Erigor, burning interest in seeing who would prevail.

"You scum," Chane spat on the ground next to him. "Now that his death is on your hands, it's personal." She bit her thumb, drawing blood, and then began to draw a circle on the ground.

Happy watched the girl with curiousity, calling out her name. "Chane- the ground! It's shaking!"

Caught up in her work, Chane took a moment to lift her gaze from the fallen Erigor, peering at the edge of the cift. A large spark of flame erupted into the sky, before an entire wall of fire began to burn in the shape of a hand, grabbing onto the edge of the rail road tracks. Like a giant, Natsu lifted himself back upon the surface.

Chane instantly covered her bleeding thumb, feeling a wave of relief wash over her- and then anger. "What the hell! If you're gonna go down then stay down!"

"Me? Stay down?" Natsu pounded two hands together. "Never. That would be a dishonor to Fairy Tail!"

Honor? Fairy Tail? Chane wanted to ask the boy what could a stupid guild filled with drunken wizards know about honor, but decided to cast her full attention to the wind making wizard who was struggling to stand up from her blow. Chane placed a foot on his back, causing him to crash once again. She beant down, slipping the Lullaby from his grasp.

Suddenly, Chane felt exhausted. Whether it was from her overwhelming chase for the man, or her sudden turn of emotions, Chane withdrew from the two. "Natsu, you want him. You have him. All I want is the flute."

Erigor lifted himself from the ground as Chane retreated back to Happy, lifting his staff shakily to send a burst of wind her direction. Chane fell to her knees as she tucked the flute into her pocket. For some reason, there stood (er- floated) Erigor before her, pointing his staff at her ready to attack. But she felt no fear, because one look at the flaming Natsu in front of her made her feel oddly at ease. "I guess you were right, cat."

Happy sent Chane a hopeful look. Chane smiled gently back down to him, placing her hand on his head. "The fire user can take down this man. One hundred percent."

Natsu grinned before opening his mouth, releasing his Fire Dragon Roar. Much to the surprise of Chane and Happy, Erigor lifted to fingers and the flames began to burn out. Natsu didn't falter as he charged another flaming fist in the mans direction, but Erigor sneakily wrapped his body in a whirlwind of air.

"Oh no!" Happy mused, "Natsu's flames keep getting blown out!"

Chane's gaze did not falter. Her caculations were rarely wrong.

Erigor was raging with wind as Chane had to hold Happy in her arms to keep him from being blown away. _'This doesn't look good..' _Chane tightened her grip on the exceed. '_Shoot.. I finally have Lullaby. How the hell am I supposed to get out of here?'_

"I have an idea!" Happy piped up cheerfully, before dropping his cheerful tone to announce loudly, "Natsu. Give up. There's no hope. Gray should just handle this instead."

Chane sweatdropped. Where did that come from? That blue cat sure did switch sides quickly- although Chane was admittedly not too far from taking back her judgement Happy nudged her, "Chane, we have to get Natsu fired up."

Fired up? Chane didn't understand what Happy was implying, but if all she needed to do was get a reaction out of the boy.. "Pink haired weirdo! You should let the ice prince handle this because he's stronger then you! Better yet, you should just leave this to the blond haired girl with the big jugs! Or even better, Happy!"

Happy sweatdropped next to the girl. She was getting way too into this.

Natsu gave them the reaction they were looking for, for he darted his head around to cast a flaming glare at the two. Happy cowered in Chane's arms as Natsu spoke angrily, "What did you just say.."

"Ice man is stronger then you!" Chane repeated, not knowing when to stop. "You're so weak! Seriously, who gets kicked off a train?!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Natsu, now raging with fire, immediately directed his flaming attack to Erigor, who was caught off guard by the banter. Hitting him directly, Erigor plummeted to the ground unconcious.

Chane instinctively returned Happy's hug as a now glowering Natsu approached them. "What was that you two said.. about Erza and Lucy being able to beat me in a fight.."

Happy laughed as Chane let go of all of her fear, soon replacing it with the burning urge to facepalm. Geez this boy had issues, "Are you dumb.. we said Gray, not Erza.."

"Yeah but you're still bad mouthing me!" Natsu pointed an accusing finger at Chane. "That's it! I've had enough of you! You and me, RIGHT NOW!"

Chane ignored the boy spewing fire, and eyed the fallen Erigor with caution. Her mission was accomplished.. What a one sided fight it had been, though. Natsu versus Erigor was a lot more simple then she could have ever hoped to imagine.

The blue haired girl shifted her gaze to the two Fairy Tail members who high fived eachother in triumph. Chane tightened her grip around the woode flute, just how strong were these guys?


	5. Happy Pup

_**Fairy where are you going?**_  
**I'm holding, all the light on to your way; **  
_(hikari zenbu atsumete)_  
**this light will shine upon a brand new day!**  
_(kimi no ashita terasu yo)_

Desert Fairy  
_Chapter OO5;_  
_The Happy Pup_

Chane took a moment to recall the events of Natsu's victory. The stubborn girl had to admit; the plan was ultimately fool proof. Even without the help of her's and Happy's encouragement (er- taunting), Chane was sure the boy could have figured it out on his own.

The superheated air around Natsu's flaming form created an extreme vertical updraft, which resulted in a low pressure area. Chane took a moment to mentally praise the boy in her mind. The wind blows towards areas of lower pressure, thus, Natsu managed to break Erigors wind spell and ultimately take him down.

The pink haired boy grinned wildly as his partner huffed enough magical energy to fly out of Chane's grasp, and into Natsu's arms. _I wonder if that was merely a coincidence, _Chane mused to herself. _...Oh well, whether it was or was not; less trash for me to deal with._

"Guess you won Natsu!" Happy cheered.

"Yup! Although, I'm not really sure how I pulled off that last attack."

Chane sweatdropped, her earlier admiration for the boy demolishing.

"I'm still kind of peeved at you for saying that about Erza and Lucy, Happy.." Natsu grumbled unappreciatively. Happy aye'd, "Aye! But it was Chane who said that Lucy can beat you in a fight!"

"That girl pisses me off too!" Natsu snapped, crossing his arms against his chest as if Chane weren't sitting on the ground behind him. Chane stood up, dusting herself off. "My name is Chane, okay? So enough with 'that girl' and 'you'." She introduced herself, deciding she had at least enough common decency to do so.

Natsu looked away uninterested, crossing his arms against his chest as Happy flew in a circle around him. "Yeah.. right.. whatever.." He completely blew her off! Oh well, she did kick the poor boy off a moving train.

Chane didn't mind, since she finally had what it was she spent the past three days searching for. _Lullaby_.. finally she can go claim her mission reward, and with the reward that Erza promised her for helping slay the monster.. Chane couldn't help the uncharacteristic grin that formed on her face. _I think I'll have enough to return to my village very soon!_

The blue haired girl clutched the flute tightly, what would happen when she returned? Would Ivan keep his side of the deal and sell her back her village? Chane gulped. Could she take on the man if he were lying?

"Natsu, Happy!"

"Chane!"

The bluenette turned around when she heard Erza's familiar voice call out to her. The green magic mobile slowly cruised to a stop in front of the two as Chane promptly walked to greet Erza, a look of triumph on her face. "Look what I got. Without your help." She waved the flute in Erza's face childishly.

The red haired S-Class mage sweatdropped, not quite sure why the girl was so proud. "Good job, Chane. It seems you were able to carry out your mission."

Unsure of the reason why, Chane felt a burst of pride whelm through her stomach as her face flushed into a bright shade of red. Gray and Lucy both boarded out the car, Lucy wrapping Erza around her shoulder as Erza seemed exhausted for some reason, and Gray who approached Natsu shirtless.

"I didn't want your praise," Chane muttered to deaf ears. "I was gloating.. geez.."

Erza turned her attention to Natsu, who wore a wide grin. "You guys missed all the fun!"

"Good work Natsu," Erza also complimented Natsu. Chane couldn't help but wonder if the pink haired boy felt the same prideful feeling of being encouraged, and praised. The young girl fingered the flute in her hand, leaning against the green car as she watched as Fairy Tail's 'Greatest Team' and circled together, exchanging happy words with one another.

"I can't believe you had such a hard time with this guy," Gray smirked at Natsu, who placed his hands on his hips. "No way! This guy was a breeze!"

Happy giggled at the pun.

Green eyes watching the group intently, Chane couldn't help but feel a little out of place. Although, it was a feeling that she was vaguely used to. More then loneliness, Chane felt a burning curiosity as she studied the group. _I wonder why they are all so happy? _She bit her thumb as she tried to come with an answer, instead only forming more questions_. It's not like they'll get any reward for taking out Erigor so.. why?_

Unknown to the teen, Kageyama studied the group in fascination as well. Then, he turned his gaze to the bluenette who peered at the flute deep in thought.. completely unaware of his presence. Kageyama gulped, he's already been nearly beaten by this girl once.. but he couldn't admit defeat with the flute dangling in front of him so temptingly.

After a moments hesitation, Chane felt a sudden explosion on her shoulder, and the flute snatched from her hands. With a wicked grin, Kageyama summoned the flute to his reach as he hopped inside of the magic mobile, driving off with ease.

Chane fell to her knee's as she clutched her shoulders- damn it! She got too carried away in her thoughts- damn it again! Chane continued to inwardly curse herself as she unknowingly slammed her fist into the rocky ground. "Shit!" She had let him get away.

All of the pride Chane had felt for completing her mission immediately flew out the window. Gray was at her side at once, soon followed by a lagging Erza as they both lifted the girl from the ground.

"Kageyama!" Gray shouted at the black haired male as Erza held onto Chane. Kageyama peered from the window of the mobile, calling out to the teens as he drove away; "The Lullaby is mine now! You let your guard down, girl!"

Chane stiffened, sure he was right. But he dare insult her so viciously? Inwardly, she let out another string of curses as Erza immediately snapped her gaze to the choppy blue haired girl, "Can you run? We must proceed after him- now!"

On foot? Chane didn't dare voice her opinion as the group had already started their wild goose chase. With her angelic boots, Chane figured she could catch up with the male in no time, but a familiar aching in her bones told her not to push her limits, since she knew of the dangerous outcome.

To over strain her bones with the angelic armor was the same as making her own deathbed.

So, with one arm clutching her shoulder, Chane followed closely behind Erza as Natsu let out a string of complaints, "That jerk! After all the hard work I just went through!"

"Right after we saved him, too!" Lucy agreed, running behind with Chane.

Chane growled as her shoulder let out another painful sting. "Oh, he'll pay."

* * *

_- and then_

They arrived at the gates of Clover within an hour, and Chane felt utterly exhausted. Next to her, Lucy placed her palms on her knee's as she panted heavily, and the girl could understand the blond's fatigue. Only, Chane had a wounded shoulder to worry about along with the lack of air that filled her lungs.

"There he is!" Gray called out to the group as they stumbled across an opening where they could see Kageyama a few meters away.

He stood in front of a rather old man, Chane saw as she squinted her eyes to get a better view. He held the flute to his mouth as though he were ready to play a note, but instead hesitated. Chane fingered the ear buds that the old lady had given her.

"That's gramps!" Natsu exclaimed. Erza narrowed her eyes, "Master.."

"Shhhh!"

Chane stumbled in fright as an over weight man wearing a pink tank top with blue and white shorts stood in front of them, little white angelic wings on his back. _Who the hell is this freak! _She thought inwardly, thankful her expression didn't mirror her fear for this creepy looking man.

Erza remained calm as Master Bob leaned in closer to Natsu and Gray, a flirtatious look on his face. "Oh my, aren't you two some cuties. Oh!" His gaze snapped to Chane, "What a handsome young man!"

Sweatdropping, the blue haired girl decided it was best to keep her mouth shut. As much as she wanted to correct the man that she was indeed not a boy, Chane was so used to people making the common mistake that she didn't let it bother her. Her lack in cleavage may result in less suitors for the young girl, but Chane was thankful for the extra speed and maneuver room.

Also, considering the fact that her half long sleeve/half ripped short sleeved shirt was baggy enough to where the skinny girl didn't fill it out whatsoever, Chane could understand the man- er woman- man?'s confusion.

Chane snapped her attention back to Kageyama as he hesitantly brought the flute to his lips once again. No! Chane inwardly willed him not to blow it. Erza began to shout, only to be hushed by yet another Guild Master, Goldmine. Chane closed her eyes as she tried to concentrate not on the blabbering idiots behind her, but instead the conversation between Kageyama and the old man, Fairy Tail's guild master.

"Well?" Makarov narrowed his eyes to Kageyama, as if urging him to blow the flute. Kageyama began to sweat, as he took another moments hesitation. The old master then closed his eyes, before speaking in a dangerous tone;

"Nothing is going to change."

Chane's eyes widened as she watched the, seemingly harmless man fold his hands behind his back as he turned around to face the opposite direction of Kageyama. "The weak will always remain weak. But weakness isn't necessarily bad."

Her heart skipped a beat as the master droned on, "People are weak creatures by nature. People's insecurities are the reason why guilds exist. Why comrades exist. They come together and move forward, to live life to the fullest."

_"..hey, there's Chane."_

_"Let's go ask her something!"_

_The young dusty blue haired child stopped in her tracks, her hands filled with books. Two kids ran up to her, wide grins on their face. "Chane! How many pets do I own?!"_

_Chane paused momentarily to eye the young child. She gazed at his feet, the back of his ankles had patches of white fur. His turso, long pieces of black hair, and finally his wrist, which had the same matching black fur. "..Two cats, one a short haired white Krito cat, while the other is a long haired Jabbersnite."_

_The two kids laughed as they exchanged knowing glances with one another, "She's a walking robot!"_

_"I told you Chane knows everything!" __Before running off._

_Clutching her books to her chest, Chane let out a defeated sigh. What was she, some type of entertainment for the town? She stalked off once again._

"If you're clumsy, you might run into more obstacles, and take the long way around. But if you keep marching forward, you'll find that you're strength will merge on it's own."

Chane pondered on the old man's words._ 'I don't have time for waiting to get stronger..'_ She unconsciously bit her thumb once again. '_I have to be stronger now, if I want to defeat Ivan.__'_ She gulped at the thought. Perhaps she would be needing to give her doctor a visit.

"You must live life to the fullest, and smile sincerely with each passing day." It then dawned on the girl that the old man was not addressing her, but instead Kageyama. "You don't need some special flute to tell you that."

Kageyama released the flute, causing it to fall to the ground. Erza and the others emerged from their hiding spot, shocking Makarov as they attacked him with compliments. Gray stood next to Kageyama who knelt to the ground, trying to take in all of the old mans life changing advice. Erza gave Master Makarov a bone crushing hug as Natsu repeatedly patted the old man on the head. Chane stood her ground, her heart thumping wildly.

_"She's like a robot.."_

_"Chane can do anything!"_

She choked. Master Bob placed a knowing hand on her back, causing Chane to jump in fright. Looking at the cross dressing man, he gave the girl a knowing nod, before pushing her to the group of ecstatic Fairy Tail members.

Stumbling, Chane casted Master Bob a last glance, before going to reclaim the flute. Suddenly, a wicked laugh emerged from the wooden instrument as it's eyes began to glow purple. Chane released the flute at once as the ominous purple aura began to grow larger.

A large purple magic circle glowed brightly, and soon a large demon appeared.

Chane took a step back, overwhelming fear rushing through her veins. _'T-This magic..' _She gulped. It was overwhelming!

"I've heard enough of your useless wizardly preaching," Lullaby droned as it towered above the group. Reassuringly, Lucy had the same reaction as Chane. "It's so big!"

"Way to state the obvious!" Happy said to the blond. Chane closed her eyes as she tried to activate the red ruby that was hidden behind her bangs, but the familiar burning feeling in her blood ultimately willed her not to. '_I'm out of energy..'_

"I shall dine on your delectable souls.." Lullaby cooed frighteningly. Surprisingly, Natsu began to grow excited.

"Souls?!" He repeated with a grin, "Do you think souls are really good?!"

"How should I know," Gray snapped, his irritation visible for his pink haired comrade. Chane felt as her body relaxed, sure she was out of the fight but there was still Natsu.. and even more reassuringly, Erza. Chane wasn't quite sure how strong the black haired ice wizard was, but she couldn't help the wave of relief that overwhelmed her body. At least now, all of the work wouldn't be thrown on her.

"Natsu, Gray." Erza instantaneously darted in the direction of the monstrous flute, quickly followed by her two comrades.

Chane watched them in amazement, "Can the three of them really take down that thing themselves?"

Lucy sweatdropped, "I wouldn't be surprised.. The members of Fairy Tail are pretty wild."

"Aye!" Happy agreed, before casting the two girls a humorous look, "Shouldn't you two be helping.."

"Yeah well.. none of my spirits are contracted to me today," Lucy quickly came up with an excuse, and Chane drifted her gaze back to the fight before her.

"I can't move anymore. They look like they have it handled."

Erza's magic, combined with Natsu's fire, combined with Gray's alarmingly strong ice, the three began to beat and hack and strike Lullaby ferociously. Soon, the flute stumbled back. "Enough! I will take you all down right now!"

For some unknown reason, Happy managed to snatch the earplugs that Chane had received, and selfishly placed him in his ears as he floated in front of the two without a care. Lucy and Chane both exchanged frightened looks as the flute prepared itself to, Chane assumed, play it's lullaby.

_**Wooooooh ~ ...**_

Everyone sweatdropped.

"What happened?!" Lucy chimed.

"..Nothing happened," Happy explained rather vaguely. But he was indeed right, instead of the fearful song that everyone anticipated, instead their ears were greeted with the normal waves of wind.

Chane raised an eyebrow, "I guess all of the damage ruined the flute."

"ALL OF THAT CLIMATIC BUILD UP FOR THIS?!" Lucy exclaimed in disappointment. Chane nodded her head in agreement, "I am bored now."

"I'm hungry, want a fish?" Happy offered the two girls, who declined without hesitation.

Lullaby was not pleased. Throwing a tantrum and kicking a mountain, it didn't take Gray, Erza, and Natsu long to instantly demolish the now useless demon.

And, as usual, Fairy Tail saved the day. Chane began to grow irritated with how easy they made things seem.

Soon, they were greeted with praise from the Masters of the guilds, until Master Makarov instantly began to cry, overwhelmed by how much damage his adoptive guild children caused. Two whole mountains, demolished!

Now, the blue haired teen knew that she had no reason to be running with Makarov and the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards. She was not a wizard, nor a member of Fairy Tail- so why run? However, Chane found herself being dragged along by Happy as the group made their great escape from the royal army. Chane couldn't help but form a rare smile as she saw the pity looks of the other masters as they watched as the Fairy Tail guild outran the royal guards with ease.

Oh well. If she wanted to get some extra jewels from Erza for helping subdue the demon from a few days before, Chane needed to stick around. She ignored the nagging feeling that assumed the girl was just making assumptions. The bluenette shook her head, she would not get sidetracked.

Sneaky Chane made sure to snatch the Lullaby before any of the Magic Council could get their hands on it.

* * *

. - . -

_'What have I gotten myself into..'_

After listening to the blue exceed Happy and the busty blond celestial mage Lucy argue about whether or not they were lost, Chane placed a small hand on her forehead as she tried desperately to tune them out. _'So loud.. do they ever shut up?'_

With the only train that ran from Clover to Magnolia destroyed (by yours truly), the group soon found themselves walking their way back to Magnolia. Chane was surprised they had chosen the same route she would have taken herself- but she realized that nobody was quite sure of the mistake they had made.

Death Valley. There were rumors that these rocky mountains will swallow you whole and never spit you out.

However, Chane was very accustomed to the rocky trails. Being raised in a dry desert made her immune to the suns beating rays, and the lack of water in her system. Sure, she felt the dry patch that began to form on her tongue, but Chane was trained well enough to ignore any signs of weakness her body showed. The blue haired girl was positive she would be just perfectly fine. In fact, having gone two days without a single ounce of water or food (the last meal she'd eaten being the sandwhiches Erza so kindly bought on the train), Chane was quite proud of the fact that she wasn't famished in the least.

However, the strangers who were accompanying her seemed to feel the exact opposite. Next to her, Natsu's stomach let out a loud growl.

"I'm so hungry.." He complained. Gray groaned in aggravation from his pink haired companion, "You don't need to voice it. You'll only make everyone hungry."

This was confirmed by a loud grumble from Lucy's stomach, and Chane couldn't help the amused smile that formed it's way on her face. "Be careful not to call any unwanted bears, Lucy." The words caught Chane off guard once they left her mouth. Teasing? She hadn't known she was capable of it- sure she cursed people in her mind but voicing it out loud?

Chane took note of her new characteristic. This would also need to be discussed with her doctor.

Lucy's face flushed bright red as she gripped onto her stomach, "U-Urasai! Don't compare my stomach with the sound of a roaring bear!"

"Enough bickering," Erza shot Lucy and Gray a glare, and Gray immediately snapped from the evil glare waves he had been sending Natsu.

Chane was unfazed by the red headed demon's command, and sent Erza a smug look as her stomach let out an unsatisfying growl. Gray sweatdropped as Erza cast her head down in shame.

"Your stomach's tryna tell you something," Natsu pointed out monotonously.

"She talks big, but her stomach's the loudest." Chane placed her hands on her hip, sending the young mage an incredulous look.

Gray nodded his head in agreement, "Don't be such a hypocrite Erza."

"Enough!"

Both Chane and Gray snapped their mouths closed at the woman's command, and Master Makarov let out a groan. "But on a serious note, I'm famished."

Green weeds caught Chane's eye, and she immediately bent down to get a closer look. Strange.. there shouldn't be any type of grass here considering there was no soil? She pulled the leaves from the cement to examine them. Erza peered over to the girl in confusion, "What do you have there, Chane?"

Chane stuffed the herbs into her pocket, not wanting to upset her new acquaintances. If they were really as hungry as they complained (and by the sounds of their growling stomachs- the crews hunger was growing rapidly) then Chane knew it would be pointless to explain to the group that if heated thoroughly, these special herbs could be eaten.

But, with only enough to satisfy not even the blue cat, Chane decided not to mention her discovery until she came across more of the green herbs. "Nothing important."

"LOOK!" Happy bolted from Lucy's shoulder as he flew in the air in pure joy. Natsu grabbed the winged creature by his green backpack, "What are you so excited about?"

"Natsu!" Happy pointed to the edge of the cliff. Chane approached the two, curiosity overwhelming her. She saw what the cat was so 'Happy' about- a class of large yellow and blue fishes swam- er, flew in the air. Chane scrunched her face in disgust, '_Oh please don't tell me they want to eat those vile creatures..'_

"Those are wing fish! They're a legendary delicacy! And they're super yummy from what I've heard!"

They did. Chane shuttered and backed away from the cliff as the group of Fairy Tail wizards suddenly brought out fishing rods. Mentally, the girl sweatdropped_. 'What, is this some kind of group activity or something?' _She couldn't help but wonder why they had all brought their fishing rods along with them..

"Hey, you guys, I don't think you want to eat those.." Chane's words were overthrown by a series of loud stomach growls.

Lucy sweatdropped, "Seriously guys.. enough with the growling stomachs." Her stomach let out a loud growl, and Gray sent her a sly smirk.

"Less talking, more fishing." Erza commanded, and the wizards turned their attention back to fishing for flying fish.

Fine. Ignore her.

Chane crossed her arms against her chest, puffing her cheeks out in irritation. If these stupid Fairy Tail flies wanted to test her theory out on their own will, then Chane had no problem with letting them be her experiment. She had never been foolish enough to taste the vile fish herself, so she was unsure as to _how _disgusting the fish was.

Instead, the bluenette decided to do something more productive- like searching for kin herbs. Promptly turning on her heel to go search for more of the green herbs, Chane left the group undetected.

Makarov remained concentrated on his fishing rod as he felt the presence of the blue haired newcomer disappear. He closed his eyes as he let out a weary sigh- just who has Erza been tagging along with? If his suspicions were correct, then this girl...

The old master quickly shook his head, letting any thoughts of uncertainty clear from his mind. If there was anything the aging mage learned from his years of experience, it was that he should have more faith in the youth of today. He would put his suspicions of the young girl to the back of his mind, unless they need be brought up once again.

* * *

_and then_

Chane glanced triumphantly at the armful of unique berries and herbs that were in her arms. The blue haired girl was sure if she had a tail, it would be wagging uncontrollably as she thought of Erza praising her for her good work. Maybe if she was lucky, the others would praise her as well!

Instantly, Chane released all of the food she had managed to scavenge up with a blushing face. Okay wait- when did she care about getting praised by some stupid Fairy Tail wizards? The girl had to admit it was nice having company for once. Instantly realizing what she had done, the bluenette reached down to scramble all of her fallen hard work back into her arms with a sigh. She needed to stop getting so worked up.

When she re approached the guild memberts, the blue cat sat on a rock as he prepared to to take a bite from the Flying Fish. Chane instantly perked, she was right on time for the entertainment! Judging by the frustrated looks on the wizards faces, Chane assumed they had a hard time catching the flying fish.

Happy took a bite, and then another, and then finished the fish quickly. Chane waited for a reaction.

"YUCK!"

Chane couldn't help the small smile that formed her lips as she finally stepped into the scene. Erza turned her attention to the blue haired girl, "What is that?"

"If the ice man and fire man work together, we can boil these berries until their hard shell softens, and inside contains sweet nectar juice." Chane explained to them easily, as if she had been reading from an encyclopedia. "They are called Bubba Berries."

Lucy quickly grabbed the berries from the girls hands with anime tears streaming down her face, "Finally! Something normal!"

Erza quickly turned to Natsu and Gray, who instinctively wrapped an arm around eachother. Erza placed her hands on her hips before barking orders, "Natsu, melt Gray's ice and boil some water into this pot!" The S-Class mage had already retrieved a black pot from her mountainous amount of luggage. The blue haired girl watched in mild amusement, these people were quite useful if they tried to be.

"Aye!" The two boys went to work immediately with Gray conjuring some ice as Natsu held a pot steadily underneath while melting it. Chane almost laughed at how careful and serious the boys were, and the sound of their growling stomach was even better. Soon there was boiling water, and Chane carefully dropped the large berries into the water.

Happy began to fly in circles around the girls head, "Chane is so smart! Chane is so resourceful!" He was thrilled to have anything to mask the vile taste of the flying fish. Happy landed on the ground next to Lucy as he sat in front of the pot, waiting impatiently for the berries to finish softening.

Erza nodded her head as she fished out the now soften berry from the pot, and cracked it open. She shut her eyes as she took a sip from the berry. "It's sweet, and bit sour. But the combination is very nice." Erza nodded her head as she took another sip, "You've done very well Chane."

Chane imagined her dog tail wagging with full might. Next, the stripping ice man, and the fire using wizard quickly tore a handful of berries from the pot, cracking it open to take a sip.

Makarov, Lucy and Happy grabbed the remainders, and the group sipped from the berries with content looks on their faces.

"This is great!" Happy floated over to Natsu, who nodded his head in agreement to his friend. "You're right, it's pretty good. I wonder if I can roast the berry and eat it?"

Chane didn't bother telling him that he couldn't, for he had already began to try and roast the berry.

"You're pretty resourceful," Gray commented as he calmly took a sip from his second berry. Chane felt her imaginary tail wag some more, and a blush formed on her face. "It's only common sense- if you're going to travel in the wilderness then you should know this stuff!" She denied bashfully.

Erza dumped the empty pot of water out, and stuffed it back into her luggage. Chane stood as the group of Fairy Tail wizards began to walk once again, heading for the exit of Death Valley.

"Well that is true," Erza nodded in agreement as she handed Chane the last of the Bubba Berries. Chane blinked in confusion as she fished a single berry from Erza's hand. The girl knew she could go a few more days without anything in her system, so why did she take the gift from her former?

She took it soundlessly and cracked the berry open. Chane took a sip, before letting out a content puff of air, "It really is sweet."

"You've never had one?" Gray asked confused, casting the girl a strange look. Chane dropped the empty shell and crushed it under her combat boots. "Never needed to."

Makarov sighed once again, his suspicion for the girl rising. The way she spoke, the way she held herself with so much tension- he had seen it before. Perhaps a word with Porlyusica wouldn't hurt anyone.

**A/N- ****For those of you who have lots of questions about Chane's character, all I want to say is things will be explained eventually. -shrug- Just wait for it.**


	6. Back to Magnolia!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail v.v;

_**Fairy where are you going?**_  
**I'm holding, all the light on to your way; **  
_(hikari zenbu atsumete)_  
**this light will shine upon a brand new day!**  
_(kimi no ashita terasu yo)_

Desert Fairy  
_Chapter OO6;_  
**Back to Magnolia!**

. . . .

Despite the delicious snack, the growling stomachs of the Fairy Tail wizards began to grow louder and louder with each given moment. Chane thought she would go insane because of her current traveling companions- all they did was argue! And fight! And then argue some more. The blue haired girl couldn't help but wonder where they got their energy from.

Master Makarov was surprisingly quiet. Chane expected him to be more like the members of Fairy Tail. He was their master right? Instead he strolled along silently, arms tucked behind his back as his stomach gave out a loud growl.

Finally they stumbled across a village. Natsu was the first to react, as he immediately began to charge into the town. "If there's a village, you know what that means! Food!"

Gray was right after the pink haired wizard, shamelessly calling out to him as the two raced into the town, "Shame on you for even thinking about raiding this village!" His words did not match the devious smirk he wore on his face as he tore after his friend.

"Yeah well you had the same idea!" Natsu retorted back as the two left the others in their dust. Chane raised an eyebrow at their antics, weren't the two just at eachothers throats? Yet here they were, rushing into the village like two partners in crime. Inwardly she began to giggle at their sudden burst of energy. Outwardly, the girl spoke to the four remaining Fairy Tail members, "The village appears to be empty."

Her assumptions were true. Lucy and Erza began to follow the boys into the house they had barged into, leaving Chane and Master Makarov to study the outskirts of the seemingly empty town. Chane knelt down so she could run her finger along the straight line that cut through the village, "Hmm.." She recognized the pattern immediately, for she was familiar with such magic circle. The lightly colored blue headed girl furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, what was going on?

"You catch on fast, child." Makarov glanced at the girl who was currently his height due to her kneeling. Chane stood up straight and peered down to the older man.

"Do you know what these lines mean?" She asked him, though she knew the answer herself. Chane began to quickly put two and two together. She was sure if she had a clear view of the whole town, she would be able to see a rather large magic circle... A magic circle used for sacrificing the living to the Underworld.

Makarov solemnly nodded his head, "I do indeed." His stomach then began to growl, "Perhaps we should worry about filling our bellies, first."

Filling her belly was the last thing on Chane's mind now that she figured what the patterns on the floor were used for. However, Makarov did not seem worried as he retreated after his children of Fairy Tail. Reluctantly Chane followed, not before giving the ground one last glance.

"We will not eat this food." Chane heard Erza scold sternly as she entered the cabin. Inside was a full feasted dinner, as if the Gods themselves had heard the plea's of the Fairy Tail wizard's stomaches. However, Erza stood in front of the table with her arms crossed, denying them privledge to eat the foresaken meal. "It could be poisoned. This is all just a bit too strange."

Chane understood the woman's concern, but decided that it was for no reason for it. Fearlessly reaching over to Erza to pick up the loaf of bread, Chane took a nibble from the dry wheat. Erza reacted immediately, smacking the loaf from her hands and letting it fall to the ground, but the damage had already been done. Chane took a gulp swallowing, and cowered slightly at the intimidating glare Erza sent her.

"Poison will not effect me," Chane explained meekly as she discreetly took a step behind the guild master, using him as a shield. "And there are no signs of any foul play done to this dinner." Erza's glare did not soften, but Happy immediately flew over to the table once realizing that the food was safe, followed by Lucy who was chanting something gleefully about 'normal food' and a 'real meal'.

Gray and Natsu immediately pulled up two seats, stuffing their faces with the meal. Their Master began to dig into some soup, leaving Chane defenseless. Erza glowered at her, and Chane cowered in fear over the red heads glare. Erza's growling stomach then broke the tension, and Chane resisted the urge to laugh at the girl. Instead she spoke,"Please eat if you are hungry, Erza."

Letting out a sigh, all former irritation for Chane abandoned, Erza took a seat next to Master Makarov who cheerfully handed her a plate of bread. Erza took it and began to chew, before dropping her food in shock. "H-Happy! What is that on your head?!"

Chane resisted the urge to laugh out loud as mushrooms all began to simultaneously pop upon the heads of each guild member. Natsu pointed to Gray and began to laugh, who was already in hysterics over the mushroom that appeared on Natsu's head. Soon the two began to fight, and Lucy had anime-style tears streaming from her face as she gingerly touched the yellow mushroom that appeared on her blond head.

Master Makarov and Erza both had mushrooms on their head as well, and Happy seemed to be enjoying the whole thing. Chane examined the mushrooms thoroughly, before offering them an explination. "Do not worry, for the mushrooms are harmless. I'm sure they'll simply fall off in a matter of minutes.. plus they are edible."

Lucy looked disgusted at the thought of eating something that formed on her body. Happy flew over to Chane, chewing on a fish that he managed to nab before Gray and Natsu devoured it. "How come you don't have a mushroom Chane?"

The blue haired girl looked over to the flying cat, "I can't be poisoned," She paused before adding, "At least.. not by something so weak."

However, the young girl was a bit curious as to what type of mushrooms the village used for their meals. She noticed a mushroom shaped pillar at the entrance of the town and could only assume the villagers loved their shrooms. Perhaps there was an empty field nearby should could study for further research? Chane began to stalk out of the door without an explination, but was stopped as Erza called out to her.

"Chane? You haven't eaten yet, you should take a seat."

Chane stopped in the middle of the doorway, glancing back inside of the house. Natsu and Gray were fighting over food while Lucy miserably chewed on a piece of bread. Master Makarov seemed at peace with the loud fighting, and Happy stepped on the table as if it were the floor. Erza beckoned Chane to the seat across from her, "Come, you must be famished."

Erza was wrong, because Chane could feel no appetite in her stomach. However, the scene caused her to feel a weird sensation in the belly, as if it were doing back flips. The members of Fairy Tail looked so exasperatingly cheerful, she had to avert her gaze from their homely bliss. "Actually, I'll be in the forest doing some research."

She didn't offer much other details before stalking out the hut and leaving the wizards to chat amongst themselves.

* * *

"I was right!"

Chane hovered over a patch of odd looking mushrooms. She studied them, before nodding her head in approval. The girl had never seen such mysterious mushrooms before, and she was sure that the villagers loved them so much for a reason. She then began to un-root the vegetable for closer speculations.

"Well look what we have here."

The lightly colored blue headed girl halted immediately as she heard an unfamiliar voice. Chane slowly turned her head to see who the new comer was, assuming it may be one of the villagers.

However, Chane was greeted with a surprisingly handsome man. And that was saying something, considering the poor girl was practically incapable of finding another person physically attractive like so. However, the way man's blond hair that swept across his pale forehead, ending just above his wine red eyes made him appear to be like a demonic god whom risen from hell and graced the earth.

Chane narrowed her eyes, inspecting him closely. The man bore a red marking on his cheek that caused her to suck in her breath- if those markings were what she thought they were; perhaps her earlier assumptions for the man were true. Only those granted entrance to and from the Underworld could wear such symbolic markings.

The man continued to speak, approaching her with a soft smile. His smile instinctively caused the girl to step back; no matter how kindly this man gazed upon her, Chane could not deny the deadly aura that emitted from him. '_Danger_.' Her conscious rang in the back of her mind. "A helpless child, desperately trying to get her way back home?"

Two emerald hues narrowed at the man's words as they hit strikingly close to home. Who, or what was this man? And where did he get his information? He matched her narrowed eyes with two shades of dark red hues of his own, and ceased his approaching. "This Hatsuharu believes you are supposed to be on a mission. It appears to me, you are getting side tracked."

The mushrooms that Chane had in her hands now slipped from her grasp at the man's words. She gripped onto the trunk of a tree, fearing her knee's may give in. Chane tried to swallow the lump that formed in her throat, but found her mouth dry.

The blond haired male chuckled as if his words hadn't caused Chane's heart to momentarily cease beating. "This Hatsuharu deemed you fit, but perhaps he was wrong. You appear to be just another pathetic human."

Evidence enough. Chane began to put two and two together, "You're Hatsuharu of the Underworld. I've heard stories about a great demon whom survived even the most radical of wars," Chane narrowed her eyes as she tried to stop her hands from shaking, "But I never would have thought I'd be graced by his presence. I'll assume you are the one who stole the missing villagers."

Hatsuharu looked offended, "This Hatsuharu did not steal anything. The villagers willingly sacrificed themselves to me for unruly power. It it not Hatsuharu's fault they were consumed by their own greed."

Admittedly, Chane couldn't care less for the stupid mushroom village and their stupid greed for power. She was still bothered by the fact that this demon seemed to know so much about her situation, yet Chane hasn't mentioned a thing about her village to a single soul. She narrowed her eyes, "Who exactly are you?"

"Maybe a friend?" Hatsuharu teased as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of the red cape he had been wearing. "An enemy, perhaps?"

Chane would not let his taunting get the best of her. "Cut the bullshit. Tell me all you know of Siam." The name of her village sounded so foreign as it rolled off her tongue. She hadn't uttered the name not once since the incident, so Chane inwardly winced at the pain the name of her hometown brought her.

Hatsuharu began to laugh, causing the girls blood to boil. "Where would the fun be in that?"

"Bastard!" Chane charged at the rather human looking demon, equipping her angelic armor to send him a forceful punch. The demon caught it effortlessly, and Chane mentally cursed herself. There was absolutely no way in hell she could defeat Hatsuharu of the Underworld.

Hatsuharu brushed off her attack, reappearing behind the girl. "Perhaps I can tell one thing."

Chane took a step back to examine him, unsure of whether he was telling the truth or just maliciously tugging at the strings of her emotions. "Ivan is not a man of his word." Hatsuharu began,"The village of Siam is slowly becoming infected, and there is not much a human girl like yourself can do."

"Infected?" Chane repeated, ignoring his direct insult. She felt an overwhelming fear pass through her, "Infected with what?"

"Experiments."

_A young Chane gripped her ears as the ringing sound echoed unceasingly through the black room. There were tears in her green eyes as she crouched into a ball, sobbing as she tried to block out the sound._

_The girl did not open her eyes in fear of what she already knew she would see. Mustering up enough courage, Chane slowly began to open her eyelids, greeted with the sight she had been forced to see for the past two years._

_Black. And endless black room, with green numbers darting around the walls. Numbers, zero's and ones endlessly painted the walls as they danced across the room like a transparent movie. Chane clutched her eyes shut once again she tried to block out the buzzing sound that continued to ring throughout her mind.._

_Soon, a door opened revealing a young woman in an all white nurse uniform, her dark blue hair tucked into a bun as she approached Chane with a large injection needle. "Chane, it is time for dinner."_

When Chane snapped to reality, she realized she had been crouched in the grass, her knee's tucked to her chest as she covered her ears trying to block out the ringing noise that no longer existed. Hatsuharu peered down at her in amusement, and slight pity. "Bring back memories?"

"I have to go to Siam," She gulped weakly. Hatsuharu folded his arms against his chest as he raised an eyebrow at the girl, "How will you do that? You cannot get passed Ivan's guards without the sum of you debt."

The blue haired girl wanted to question the man on how he knew so much about her situation, but decided that as a demon of the underworld, Hatsuharu could know anything. Chane began to rise from the grass slowly, standing up once again. "What can I do to protect them?"

"This Hatsuharu has given you enough details."

Chane gaped at the blond in disbelief, "You barely told me anything!" Pushing her pride aside, Chane began to beg the man. "Please! If there is a way for me to save them, you _**must **_tell me!"

Hatsuharu opened his mouth to speak, before shutting it to turn his back to the girl. "It seems as though we have company."

It was then that Chane felt the familiar presence, before turning around to see a jacket-less (but thankfully still wearing his shirt) Gray step from behind a tree, revealing himself.

* * *

"Actually, I'll be doing some research in the forest."

Lucy wasn't surprised as the girl left without much more of an explanation. She let out a sigh as she saw Erza become visibly depressed by being blown off by the blue haired girl. The celestial mage popped another piece of bread in her mouth wondering if she'd ever get used to being around such bipolar people.

Natsu let out a loud laugh as he patted his stomach in satisfaction, "Man that hit the spot! But nothing beats Mirajane's fire pasta!"

Gray took a final sip from his mug next to the salamander, before turning his attention to Erza. "Hey Erza, who is that girl anyways?"

Erza sighed as she took a drink from her mug as well. Once finished, she began to retell the story of how she met Chane at the village that had been getting attacked, and how she helped the girl subdue the monster. Master Makarov took a bite from his soup, listening with intent interest.

Once finished explaining, Erza stood from the table. "Although, Chane does have the right idea on researching the town. Master and I will take a look around while you guys finish your meal. Eat quickly."

Master Makarov tensed as Erza addressed him, before making a disappointed face. He was barely anywhere near finished with his food! But, the glare that Erza sent him clearly stated the red head was not ready to be disobeyed twice today, and the master reluctantly agreed.

Happy chewed on a fish next to Lucy, and Gray stood from the table next as Erza and the master exited. Lucy shot him a questioning look, "You too, Gray?"

The ice mage stripped from his jacket, placing it on the chair without much thought. "I'm pretty interested in these mushrooms too." He fingered the purple root that grew on his head, giving it a slight tug and let out an irritated sigh as it did not budge. "I think I'll head for the forest and give it a look myself."

Natsu patted his excessively large stomach, still shoveling food into his mouth with his free hand. "Don't expect Lucy to save any food for you, she's a glutton."

"Aye! Natsu make sure you give Lucy all of the fatty parts!" Happy agreed cheerfully chewing on his fish.

Lucy's faced burned bright red as she stood from the table, reaching over to grab the cat by his tail. Thankfully Happy managed to just slip through her grip and fly to safety behind Natsu's firm frame. Gray rolled his eyes at the salamanders teasing and headed out the hut before he could start another fight with the 'flame brain'.

It wasn't until after a few minutes of traveling did Gray come across voices in the forest. He tensed only slightly before taking a step behind one of the forests many trees to conceal himself. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, _'Is that a villager from the town?' _He pondered to himself confusedly.

"Bring back memories?"

Gray peered behind the tree to catch a glimpse at the newcomers. His eyebrows furrowed, only deepening his usual scowl as he saw the blue headed girl wh tagged along with Erza. Prior to her was a blond haired man who peered down at her in what seemed amusement. Gray's first instinct was to barge in and see what the hell was going on, but Chane rose from her crouched position slowly.

"I have to go to Siam."

_'Wait.. does she know him?'_ His earlier curiosity began to strike, and he rooted himself back behind the tree quickly. Gray had been curious about the girl from the start, perhaps he can remain hidden for a few more minutes?

"How will you do that? You cannot get passed Ivan's guards without the sum of you debt."

"What can I do to protect them?"

The ice wizard began to get the feeling he was eavesdropping in a conversation that was way too personal for his own comfort. Feeling uneasy, Gray began to retreat back to the mushroom village and try to erase the whole ideal from his mind.

Chane continued to urge the man for more information desperately, before the blond male turned his attention to the forest. Gray stiffened once he heard the man announce his arrival.

'_Shit. I was caught.' _He wasn't too upset, considering sneaking was not something the Fullbuster boy was all too well at in the first place.

Instead of shamefully revealing himself, Gray stuffed his hands into the pocket of his pants (that were gratefully still on) and emerged from behind his hiding spot. Gray eyed the the blond haired man closely now, and then shifted his dark gaze to the female who stood before him, dumbfounded.

If the circumstances were different, Chane's jaw would have dropped at the sudden arrival of the ice making wizard. The last thing she had expected was one of the Fairy Tail wizards to follow her! What, were they spying on her now?! She growled lightly as she realized the man had ruined her chances of prying anymore information from Hatsuharu, and mentally cursed him to hell in her mind. However, Gray was staring intently at her, causing Chane to swallow any irritation she felt for the male. For now.

"Do we have a problem here, Chane?" He asked her in a serious tone. Chane parted her lips to reply, but quickly shut her mouth firmly shut. In actuality, the girl was a bit surprised by the males sudden concern for her. She wasn't quite sure how to reply, because Chane didn't want to lie to the man who questioned her so intently but.. the blue haired girl refused to budge any information.

Instead, she shifted her gaze from him stubbornly. "I am fine."

"Perhaps we can continue this conversation some other time, little Chane." Hatsuharu retorted in an amused tone.

Chane cursed mentally, not even concerned with how he knew her name. She was not done with Hatsuharu, however she refused to grovel for answers at the mans feet in the presence of the Fairy Tail wizard. Clutching her palm so tightly that her nails pierced through the skin drawing blood, Chane began to count to ten in her head in order to relieve her stress. Gray eyed the girl cautiously, his gaze wandering down to her clenched fist as the red blood slowly began to spill.

The blond demon began to walk deeper into the forest, before pausing reluctantly. "The villagers of this town are trapped in my dark seal, however they are not dead." He cast his red eyes to meet Gray's scowl, and then back to Chane. "However, this Hatsuharu doubts they will ever resurface. Breaking the spell is futile."

Hatsuharu took his leave and headed back into the forest. Chane let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, _'Shit! The fucking ice wizard made that stupid demon leave before I could get anymore information out of him!' _At the though, Chane shot Gray the dirtiest look she could muster, her anger for him boiling.

Gray scowled at Chane's glare, immediately taking a step back. He had not been expecting that. "That's one scary look, kid." He had assumed he had been doing the girl a favor by intervening while she looked so helplessly distressed, however she glared at him as though he had just attacked her himself!

Chane did not want to explain herself. The blue haired girl prepared for the endless amount of questions the ice wizard must have for the situation he stumbled upon, but he berated her with none. Chane looked at the male cautiously as he continued to stare at her in unease from her harsh glare.

It dawned on the girl that Gray was not going to ask any questions. Chane let out a sigh of relief, turning her back to the ice make wizard.

Gray examined Chane, his tense posture relaxing once he realized she wasn't going to chew off his head. The ice mage was no nag, he could tell by the look on the girls face she wanted no business discussing anything about earlier with him. Gray could respect that, as he was not the type of man to pry into someones business in the first place. However, Gray couldn't brush the image of Chane crouching in the grass, cowering in front of the blond haired stranger. He frowned.

"Your palm," He pointed out, and Chane looked down at her grazed palm. She wiped the blood on her black pants carelessly, before retorting, "Oh. I must have scratched it on some bark from the tree. Let's return to the village."

Chane took off abruptly, and Gray let out an exasperated sigh as the girl retreated. Perhaps it'd be best not to point out he saw the girl deliberately inflict the wound upon herself.

The two stalked out of the forest, Chane marched ahead counting numbers in her head as she tried to calm herself down from her encounter with Hatsuharu. Gray followed after her from a safe distance, fingers gripping on the hem of his blue shirt as he began to discard the garment. He didn't speak to the girl in fear of being chewed out, plus the black haired mage wasn't quite sure how to comfort a woman who so blatantly distrusted him. Instead, he watched her back cautiously, silently trying to figure out what the hell he had stumbled upon.

Once they returned to the empty village, the two were greeted by Erza and Makarov, who looked panicked. Chane realized that the cracks in the ground that she now confirmed as markings of a magic circle began to glow bright purple. She narrowed her green eyes— this was bad. Hatsuharu must be activating the seal— but why? Was he trying to kill her?

"Everyone, we have to get on higher grounds!" Makarov urged his children. Lucy and Natsu stalked out of the hut in a state of confusion, and Erza grabbed onto the two as she began to run with the master for the hills.

Gray looked at Chane in confusion before urging her to follow. The blue headed girl did so, and the group found themselves standing on a hill that overlooked the village.

"It looks like the the village is engulfed in a circle," Erza mumbled as she placed her fingers to her chin.

After a bright burst of purple light blinded the group, Chane gasped once she opened her eyes and saw.. Monsters? Lots of snake looking monsters swarmed the city, and she let out a breath of relief once she realized they had made it out on time.

"This is the work of alive magic, " The master explained to his guild members. "It's an ancient magic that can turn inanimate objects into living creatures. It's also been banned many centuries ago."

Chane clutched her hand to a fist discreetly as Makarov explained the forbidden magic to his pupils. A wave of guilt washed over her as she heard him explain how Alive Magic was a dark magic that ancient historians used with greed in order to receive more power. Chane swallowed shakily. Perhaps the girl shouldn't inform her new acquaintances that bloodline abilities were where the Alive Magic generated from.

"So are these monsters the villagers?" Lucy asked in slight horror as she watched the snake like monsters squirm through the village.

Chane took a retreating step back, guilt overwhelming her as she recalled Hatsuharu's words. "There's nothing we can do. Let's head to Magnolia."  
Erza shot her an incredulous look, as if appalled by her suggestion. "We must see if there's a way to save them!" She objected.

Chane felt a nab of irritation spark through her before letting out a defeated sigh. She was aware of the fact there was absolutely no way to break the alive spell, however if the stupid Fairy Tail wizards with their stupid urge to help people out wanted to give it a shot, Chane was all for watching them fail miserably. She crossed her arms, stubbornly taking a seat on the rocky hill, rooting herself to the ground. "Fine. Do what you want, but don't bring me into it."

Erza scowled at Chane's defiance, taking a dangerous step to the girl, ready to explode. Gray immediately grabbed a hold of Erza's armored shoulder, but let go quickly as she cast her glowering glare at him. Gray took a step back cowering in fright as Erza did so, before she jumped off the mountain to follow Natsu in pursuit of fighting the monsters.

With Erza gone and Gray no longer needing to cower in fear, he drifted his usual scowling glare to Chane. The former ninja trainee felt her tough girl facade falter slightly as she assumed she was going to be scolded by the former Mage. Instead, Gray sent her a grin that did not match his scowling expression, and he shot her a confident look. "Watch."

He jumped from the hill to follow Erza, and soon the trio of Fire, Ice, and Armor began to attack the monsters who plagued the mushroom village relentlessly. Chane watched, her mouth slightly agape as they seemed to be doing some serious damage. Lucy smiled next to Chane, her fingers fishing into her bag in search for something.

"You shouldn't give up so fast," Lucy addressed Chane in a much more pleasant tone. Happy flew in a circle around Lucy's head, "Aye! You shouldn't doubt the power of Fairy Tail!"

Chane scoffed, her face flushing slightly as she realized she was being scolded by the good for nothing blond and annoying cat! She shot Master Makarov a look as if sarcastically asking him to take a blast at her as well, but the elder only nodded his head in agreement. Lucy grinned as she pulled out a gate key, and jumped from the hill to go join in the fight. Chane had to admit, she was impressed that even the girly blond took part in the action.

The monsters began to get taken down one by one, and Chane felt the magic circle's power getting weaker an weaker. Her eyes widened the circle shot a sudden burst of energy, blinding them once again with the purple light, and then everything began to cave. The hill that she and the master had been planted on began to crumble, and Lucy began to scream as they seemed to be heading straight for the underworld.

Master Makarov sighed as he crossed his arms, before emitting a bright white light that made Chane see only white.

* * *

It bugged Chane that she could not figure out the answer as to how they managed to survive the whole ordeal, and not get dragged into the Underworld. There was one thing she was sure of- The master of Fairy Tail's guild had complete responsibility for it. The last Chane could recall was falling with everyone else to the earth, and then a white light blinded them. When she regained her senses, all of the villagers were back to normal confessing for their crime.

However, Chane didn't rule out the idea that Hatsuharu might have helped just a bit. If he had really released the curse with intentions to destroy the village, then that would explain why they had been getting dragged. However, this Makarov fellow was a lot more stronger then he appeared.

"I don't really understand what happened," Lucy sighed as she clutched Happy to her chest. They had been walking for another two hours, and finally the crew had come across familiar grounds, signaling they were very close to Magnolia. This only made them fasten their pace.

Erza nodded her head in agreement, turning her gaze down to the master, "I have to agree, I'm a bit confused myself. Master Makarov, you were the one who saved us, right?"

Chane gazed at the old man in curiosity as well. He merely shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows? At least we got a nice meal out of it!" Chane mentally face palmed as the older man brushed off the question. _'Stingy geezer,_' She cursed in her mind.

Surprisingly, the black haired ice mage who had been travelling in front of her- now stripped down to only his jeans and shoes, cast a look over his shoulder to send her a knowing grin. Chane mentally noted how the mans face formed a scowl that seemed to be natural to him. It made Gray appear much more threatening then he had proved himself to be.

"I told you we'd lift the curse, right?" He grinned in triumph as if winning a bet. Chane scowled at him, opening her mouth to say something rude, before deciding against it. She relaxed her harsh glare at him, before replying in a much more calm tone, "Technically you guys didn't dispatch of the curse, the old man did."

This caused Gray to roll his eyes as he turned his back to the girl, returning back to his normal position next to Natsu. "Sweating the small details is no way to live."

His words jabbed Chane's heart. He spoke the words so carelessly, meaning the girl no malicious harm, however Chane felt rather put off by his comment. She didn't sweat small details.. did she?

"Look! Magnolia!" Happy cheered as he began to fly quickly in the direction of the town, with Natsu trailing quickly after him. Soon everyone broke into a sprint, Chane falling only slightly behind as she tried to keep up with short legs. She felt a somewhat unusual burst of happiness as they returned to the town.

* * *

**A/N; Not much to say here. This chapter was so hard to right because I wasn't quite sure if I wanted Hatsuharu to make his appearance yet. Finally I get to write my own chapters! The next few chapters will be 'filler' chapters with Chane having tons of character development between the Fairy Tail members. This is where the story gets fun! (this chapter has not yet been beta'd, sorry)**


	7. Under a What!

**Desert Fairy**  
Chapter OO7;  
_Under a What?!_

_**Fairy where are you going?**_  
**I'm holding, all the light on to your way; **  
_(hikari zenbu atsumete)_  
**this light will shine upon a brand new day!**  
_(kimi no ashita terasu yo)_

Not soon enough, the exhausted group reached the big red doors of the Fairy Tail guild. Lucy had left to head home and shower, promising to meet up with them later. Chane waited to see who would depart to their home next, but Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza and Master Makarov began to lead the way to the double doors. She followed them inside without hesitation.

Now with her second visit to the foresaken guild, Chane noticed how things seemed to be a lot less lively around the place, unlike her first visit. However, when Natsu stormed through the doors with proud stories to tell of his recent missions events, everyone seemed to have the life brought back to them. Gray followed toplessly after his pink hair friend as he stuffed his hands into his pockets with that stupid scowling grin that made Chane unsure whether she could trust him or not.

Master Makarov perched himself on a table next to Cana to have a few drinks with her, probably a way to finally cope with the fact his children destroyed a mountain, and the magic council was after them even more now.

Seeing as everyone seem to begin to settle themselves, Chane turned to Erza with a hard look.

"No more delays. I want my reward now."

Chane's comment confused Erza, and the red head raised a brow at the girl. "Delay? Wasn't it your mission for the flute that brought this on?"

Sure, she was right. But the choppy haired girl couldn't help but feel exasperated at the fact that the wizard clearly didn't understand what a nuisance they had been for her! For starters, Chane figured she would be able to snatch the Lullaby from Erigors pocket without his notice. In actuality, the girl was sure if she could simply get her hands on the flute, escaping would be no problem with her angelic boots, although Erigor did deem himself a worthy racing opponent.

Before she could prove her point valid by explaining how much more effective her sneak skills were over Fairy Tail's wham-bam-thank you-ma'am reckless style, Chane felt a familiar tingling sense on the back of her head, sensing that there was an attack coming. She dodged this instinctively, shooting her pursuer a threatening look. She was not shocked once she saw who attacked her, "What the hell do you keep swinging at me for?!"

The question gnawed at her curiosity even farther as she remembered Natsu taking a swing at her a few days ago when she was about to face off with Kageyama. Chane felt her eyebrow twitch in irritation, did he hate her or something?

"You wanna go?!" Natsu shot her an evil look as he raised a fist at the girl. Chane narrowed her eyes, soon beginning to feel threatened. Okay fine, if he wanted a fight then-

Natsu seemed to change his mind as he turned his full fiery attention to Erza, who seemed to grow into a bad mood at the boys antics. "Don't think I forgot about our fight Erza!" He threw a punch at her, to which Erza immediately gutted him, knocking the wind from his lungs.

Everyone who had been watching the entertainment in the guild sweatdropped, not surprised how Erza didn't hold back.

Chane was mortified as she took a step back, _'She killed him! She totally killed him!'_

"You have an hour to prepare yourself while I handle some business," Erza narrowed two yellow orbs at Natsu's crumbled body. "I'll eagerly give you the fight you look for."

Chane was slightly at unease with how easily Erza had taken down her 'comrade'. She felt her fear heighten as Erza glanced at her over her shoulder, before motioning for the girl to follow her with her hand. The girl was almost trembling in fear as she glanced down at Natsu's unconscious body, and then back to Erza's retreating form. Chane tried to catch Makarov's gaze as he took a sip of a fruity beverage, but he shifted his gaze in a such obvious manner, Chane was sure he was purposely avoiding her. The man was practically whistling innocently as he tried to ignore her telepathic pleas for help! Useless old man!

Still glued to her spot, Chane caught Gray's dark orbs, and he made a motion with his hand as if telling her to follow Erza. Chane gulped, he was just about as useless as the old man! Perhaps she was at fault for trying to rely on them in the first place. In defeat, the girl scowled as she followed Erza into the back room of the guild.

Expecting to see Erza with a kitchen knife threatening to skin her alive if she didn't stop disrespecting her, Chane was greeted with the much less scary scene of Mirajane and the mentioned red head girl in a simple discussion. The two gazed at her upon her arrival, their conversation coming to a halt.

This caused the girl to immediately feel out of place. Scowling at their silence, Chane asked roughly, "Well? What is it?" She wondered if Erza and Mirajane were both planning to attack her.

Mirajane smiled her usual innocent smile, and Chane began to relax once she realized Erza hadn't brought her to the back of the guild to skin her for constantly back sassing her. So Chane relaxed her stiff shoulders as she watched Erza hand Mirajane a piece of paper, and Mirajane exchanged a wad of jewels in return. Chane's green eyes brightened as she recognized what was happening- her reward!

Money signs replacing her pupils, Chane approached the two cheerfully. Erza giggled at the girls antics; it was plainly obvious that Chane was the type of girl who didn't need much persuading when it came to money. Chane took half of the jewels from Erza's extended hand, nearly drooling in delight.

This was way more then she had imagined! Chane couldn't believe she had just received such a large reward for subduing a simple monster.. and this was only half! '_With this, I can return to Siam_!' She thought as a large wave of relief washed over her. A giant smile soon formed upon her lips.

Erza did not miss the huge curve of the girls mouth. Throughout their whole trip, Erza hadn't once seen the girl smile so happily! _'Hm.. this girl sure does get happy over money,' _She pondered as she watched the shorter girl grab the money.

Chane clutched the wad of cash to her chest, almost smelling the hot sand of desert that surrounded Siam due to her relief. She suddenly felt so overwhelming homesick-; she could finally return to Aspen! And Esther, and Dr. Juiz! Her heart was beginning to swell with thoughts of the people she cared the earth and moon about. Chane opened her eyes as she met Erza's gaze, before gently thanking the girl.

"Thank you _so much_."

The red head seemed somewhat taken back by the girls sudden kind look. Erza had always imagined Chane as a small kitten who, in reaction to being approached, instinctively lashed out with bared claws at any fingers who tried to prod her. Erza couldn't help the soft smile that tugged on her lips, before whisking around as Mirajane broke their moment with some information regarding the Magic Council, and how she feared Fairy Tail may fall into debt due to all the damage they cause. Soon the red and white headed girls were drawn into another serious conversation.

Chane didn't give a damn about the magic council, or about Fairy Tail falling into debt. All the blue haired girl cared about was the wad of money that weighed her pockets down, and how she was finally released from her burden.

She quietly dismissed herself from the small room, although she doubted the two noticed her leave considering how wrapped up they were in their conversation of Fairy Tail's plummeting future. Chane decided she needed to take a seat and take a moment to gather all of the rare happy thoughts that danced through her mind.

Running her fingers along the cool wood of the bar table, Chane took a seat on the empty stool, placing one palm on her chin as she shut her eyes, allowing herself a few seconds to drift into her memories while she waited for Erza to quickly finish her conversation.

...

Gray sat at one of his usual tables, barely batting an eye as Natsu charged out of the guild screaming how he needed one last training session before his match with Erza in the next hour. Gray had to admit, although there was absolutely no way the salamander could defeat Fairy Tail's Titania; the stripping wizard was curious to see how much stronger his annoying flame brain friend had gotten.

Next to him, Cana took a gulp from her canteen of alcohol. "He's never gonna learn, huh?" She spoke with surprisingly ease considering that was her third barrel and it was barely past one o'clock.

Gray nodded in agreement as he took a sip from the iced water Mirajane had greeted him with upon his arrival. "He's a man," Elfman defended- or perhaps insulted Natsu.

The shiftless ice mage scoffed, his straw caught between his teeth as he insulted, "He's an idiot."

His attention turned as a familiar color of light blue caught his peripheral view, and Gray watched as Chane sat at the empty bar patiently waiting. Cana caught his gaze, examining the girl as well. "So, who is she?" Cana took a gulp of liquor, "She a new member? A client?"

"No, she's Erza's friend." Gray realized he was hardly sure if that were even the case, considering Erza had barely gotten the girls name until on the train. He reluctantly added, "..I think."

Judging by Chane's complete dismissal of the group during their mission, and the way she left them to handle things herself.. even the way she so boldly fought with Erza. These things gave Gray a pretty decent guess that the girl wasn't all that happy to be stuck with them.

However, the former ice make pupil did take note on how the girl seemed to be warming up to the the group, but after the incident in the forest, she shrunk back into her self righteous bubble and ceased attempts to interact with them.

Gray stood from the table to approach the girl, but was quickly called back by Cana who scolded him between a gulp of alcohol, "Gray, your clothes."

"Shit!" Gray looked down to see his discarded pants and shirt in a pile under his chair. He cursed some more as he tried to hurry and redress himself, silently thanking Cana for reminding him of his habit. He would have strolled up to the girl in nothing but his underwear! As if he needed to give her another reason to dislike him.

...

Chane opened her eyes from her happy thoughts, silently confirming her few seconds of peace were now up. She heard noisy footsteps approaching her, and from the corner of her eye she watched as a familiar ice mage placed his hand on the smooth wooden bar table, leaning to his side as he gave her his stupid, stupid smirk that clashed terribly with his scowling face. She took a moment to examine him, his grin held no malicious, however his eyebrows furrowed together as if he were irritated. She couldn't tell whether he were here to pick a fight with her like his pink haired friend, or simply here to bug her some more.

She had to admit, his presence slightly disturbed her. Chane was preparing to bid farewell to Erza, thank her for the money, and quickly make her way to the roads so she can get the hell out of here! So she could finally go back to where she belonged. Chane didn't want to be burdened with having to say goodbye to not only Erza, but also the ice mage. She was not good with sentiments, and frankly she hardly knew him. What did he want from her?

Chane sent him a look of confusion that reflected her thoughts. What did he want from her? Perhaps he was finally going to ask her questions on what happened in the forest-... The forest. Hatsuharu. These were details she was pushing to the back of her head so she wouldn't have to remember and cope with it yet.

_"Ivan is not a man of his word. The village of Siam is slowly becoming infected, and there's not much a human girl like yourself can do."_

_"Infected? Infected with what?"_

_"Experiments."_

"By yourself, as usual?" Gray leaned casually against the wooden bar counter, sending Chane a knowing look. "You know, there is a guild filled with people."

Admittedly, Chane wasn't paying much attention to the boy next to her. Her head was still swarming with thoughts that made her hands clammy, _Danger. Siam. Protect. _She hadn't heard a word he said, because she was too busy chanting inside of her head.

Not faltered by her cold shoulder, Gray continued, "So what did Erza want? Did she kill you or something in there?"

_Infections. Experiments. Danger. Protect._

"Hello? Chane?"

The blue headed girl snapped from her thoughts, remembering that the man had approached her. Chane furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Gray?" That was his name right? The stupid boy who interfered with her confrontation with Hatsuharu. He was the reason why Chane didn't have more vital information about what was happening in her village right now! Hatsuharu would have told her everything she wanted to know if the ice mage hadn't showed up.

So Chane narrowed her eyes in a slight glare at the man before her, "What do you want?"

Gray anime-style fell to the floor. She didn't even notice his presence! Gray thought he was cold, this girl was the definition of it. The blue haired girl felt somewhat guilty by the irritation that was clear on his face. Letting out a sigh, Chane folded her hands on top of one another on the bar's counter. "Is there something you'd like?" She asked in a much more formal tone she practiced for when she was with her clients.

Before Gray could comment on how annoyingly unnecessary the girls pleasant tone was, Erza reemerged from the back of the guild by herself. Her eyes seemed to brighten as she caught sight of Gray, "Oh, Gray." She shifted her light brown hues to Chane. "And Chane, thank you for waiting."

Gray seemed to have stiffened at the approach of Erza, although there was no Natsu around for him to get scolded at for fighting with. He relaxed, and Chane had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Erza had this guild wrapped around her finger, with good reason too!

Chane stood from her seat, "Thank you for your help, Erza." Of course, she wasn't talking about help on the mission. Chane didn't need any of their help, in fact she was still slightly agitated with how the Fairy Tail wizards seemed to completely ruin her mission. However, the amount of money that weighed the girls pocket made her feel obligated to thank the red head for at least helping her achieve her goal faster.

Erza was more than pleased by the girls appreciation. She smiled gently, "So what will you be doing next?"

This caused the girl to notably freeze. The two Fairy Tail wizards exchanged confused glances with one another due to the girls obvious hesitation in answering. Chane had always been an incredibly secretive person, and the thought of telling the so claimed Titania of the Fairies about her troubles never occurred to her. There was absolutely no way she would get Siam tangled up with these dangerous wizards who seemed to destroy everything that crossed their path.

Additionally, the girl had no idea what she was going to do next, thus lack of a response. Sure, she'll return the flute and get her mission reward, and then what? Even with her money, there was no promising Ivan would hand her back her village without a fight. Chane shook her head, shaking the thoughts from her mind. Whatever happens, happens. She had long ago decided she would die trying to return peace to her home town.

With too many thoughts to handle at once, Chane finally stumbled over a reply to give to a waiting Erza. "I don't know." She decided against informing them of her problems.

Gray stepped in, "I was just about to see if she wanted to come get Lucy with me," He scrunched his eyebrows together in his usual scowl, proceeding to strip from his jacket. "I think Lucy might've forgotten about the big battle. I doubt she'd want to miss it,"

"Ah, that's true. Good idea, you two." Erza nodded her head in agreement. Chane raised an eyebrow, she hadn't agreed to accompanying the ice mage on his stupid trip to get the blond haired girl! No, Chane was just about to head on her way out and away from these people, and here they were making plans for her once again!

Tired of being Fairy Tail's rag doll, Chane finally put her foot down. "I'm actually going to head on my way now." She didn't sound as firm as she wanted to be, instead the girl sounded somewhat apologetic.

This caused both Erza and Gray to look at her in shock. Erza's shock soon turned to slight disappointment, "Are you sure? We've traveled for a while and you haven't had any rest. Please, just stay for today."

"I really have to go," Chane stated with more force.

"You haven't eaten, either." Gray included, and Erza nodded her head apprehensively in agreement. Other then a few sandwiches on the train, a Bubba Berry, and a bite of the bread from Mushroom Town, Chane had hardly ate. She wasn't very shocked that the two wizards before her had taken notice on this since they seemed keen on watching her every move and bugging her endlessly for it.

She began to grow frustrated, "Thank you for the jewels, Erza." She turned her gaze to Gray in acknowledgment, "Gray." She gave him a curt nod, before turning on her heel to leave the guild.

Titania of the Faries sighed as both she and Gray watched Chane begin to retreat. Gray scowled darkly at the girl, "What the hell is her deal? She treats us like we're the scum of the earth."

Erza crossed her arms against her chest, "A warriors battle is never finished. I'm sure Chane has a reason for everything she does."

This caught Gray's attention. He shifted his gaze from Chane's retreating form to Erza, "You call her a warrior? She's more of a brat."

Erza smiled softly, uncrossing her arms as she began to head back into the back room to probably talk to Mirajane. Before leaving, she said gently, "Weren't we all.. before we got some help?"

The ice mage found himself in a flash back of when he and Erza were kids. Upon Erza's first arrival to the guild, she sat aloof from the members and rarely spoke to anyone. Gray could recall this greatly irritating him, explaining that Erza shouldn't think she's better then everyone and should try to make friends. Of course, this resulted in the girl lashing out and attacking the boy, resulting in quite a few bruises.

Erza was able to recognize the soft look in Gray's face, sure that he was thinking of the past. Deciding to break the moment, Erza began to back to the guild's back room. "Gray, go get Lucy. Natsu should be back for the battle any minute."

Snapping back from his train of thought, Gray nodded his head at Erza's order, knowing better then to disobey her. His jacket discarded, his fingers now working at the hem of his shirt, Gray shot through the guilds doors, the relief of fresh air filling his lungs.

Gray froze when he saw the choppy haired blue girl perched against the wooden wall of the guild, her gaze to the sky as she seemed lost in her thoughts.

...

When Chane turned her back to the two wizards, she resisted the urge to clench her fingernails through her fist. The minute she stepped out of the guilds double doors, her raging fire of irritation burned and she found herself mentally exhausted.

Now that she was away from the Fairy Tail wizards, there was nothing to stop her from her dangerous thoughts. This was something that Chane was beginning to find trouble some.

Sure she took off, but now she had no idea where she was going! Chane fished into her pocket, remembering the slip of paper the old woman had given her.

_...reaching for a piece of paper and pen that already sat on her counter, the old woman began to write something on the paper._

_"I will be at this location by the time you capture Kageyama. Drink this potion, for it will do miracles for your injuries." She handed the vile, as well as the note to Chane._

Chane's felt her fingers touch the cool glass of the purple potion the old lady had given her. She skipped over this, still skeptic of the old woman, and fingered the white paper. She pulled it out, her green hues dancing over the written address.

_'Peach Street, Magnolia Town.' _Magnolia! Chane felt a sudden wave of triumph wash over her, at least today wasn't going to be completely rotten! At least she didn't have to make a trip in order to find the old hag.

Relief washing over her, the girl shoved the slip of paper back into her pocket, taking a moment to rest against the guild's wall. She shifted her gaze up to the sky, allowing her body a moments rest as she began to breath slowly.

If things continued to go this well, she would be able to make it to Siam in about three days. That is, only if she ran consecutively without stop. With her angelic boots, Chane was sure she could make it. But was she ready?

Chane opened her eyes to look back up to the sky.

Gray stumbled out from the guild, shocking the girl. Chane immediately reclined from her leaning position as if Gray catching her against the wall would lead to her immediate death.

The half naked wizard himself was a bit confused, "I thought you were heading on your way?"

"I am," Chane grunted slightly embarrassed that the boy had caught her with her guard down. She hadn't even heard the boy exiting the guild, which was saying something considering Gray's every step was as loud as a crunching leaf in the quiet forest to her.

Gray didn't buy her excuse, and raised one scowling eyebrow at her tauntingly, "I'm sure Mirajane wouldn't mind letting you stay one night for free, if money is the issue."

Money wasn't the issue! Well it was, but not in the way he was thinking it. Chane was beginning to grow annoyed by both Gray and Erza's trivial urge to look out for her. She hardly knew them, and if anything, each time they tried to help was doing the opposite effect! Chane wasn't like them, or any of the other Fairy Tail wizards in that stupid guild. She didn't need to rest. She didn't need to eat every day, or for them every hour!

She wasn't like them, Chane wasn't like anyone. The only people who could truly understand this were the people in her home town that she loved so dearly. Chane couldn't help herself when she snapped at the topless ice make wizard, "Why don't you mind your own business okay? I'm tired of your constant butting in my affairs. I wish you guys would just leave me alone."

Her words were harsh, and Chane found herself regretting them once they left her lips. Perhaps she didn't regret what she said, but she did regret letting the boy know that was how she felt. Really, he hadn't done anything wrong. He was just trying to help.

Casting her green orbs closed, Chane listened for Gray to retreat. He didn't.

She opened her eyes, sending him a hard, but confused look. Gray was smirking at her as if he knew all of her secrets, and he pitied her. His cold smile made her blood boil.

Chane expected him to lash out hurtful and bitter words, knowing very well she deserved it. However Gray was already taking the opposite direction, one which she assumed would probably be to Lucy's house. "You should stay for the fight," He called back from behind his shoulder. Gray stuffed his hands into his pockets as he retreated from the girl, "I think you might find it interesting."

The blue headed girl gulped as she watched the half naked man retreat. Perhaps it would have been better if he lashed out at her instead of having his last words be so friendly. She couldn't find the energy to be angry at someone who tried so hard to be kind to her. He asked for her to stay, but left it at that. Chane was thankful the boy was letting it go so easily, for she feared she may cave under pressure due to their annoying but still kind attempts to look after her.

_'Thanks..' _She thought reluctantly as she watched his retreating form. For what? She wasn't quite sure yet. But for some reason the girl felt the need to thank the man.

Her appreciative thoughts were snapped to a close as she heard a familiar whine, before Chane felt a thump on her head. This startled her as the girl didn't have enough time to dodge the attack, and immediately her hands went up to pry whatever it was on her head away from her. She was greeted with a crying blue cat, who kicked his legs around as he tried to break from her grasp, being careful not to drop his fish.

"Chane! You were just going to leave without saying goodbye to me or Natsu," He accused to her hysterically. Chane held the whining creature away from her face as far as her arm would allow, shocked by his tantrum.

"Was I supposed to say goodbye to you?" She asked bluntly, thoroughly confused. Chane didn't remember having much interaction with the cat, in fact she could hardly remember his name! What was it again? Something easy, so easy she couldn't quite grasp it yet..

The blue winged cat continued to shout, "Wah! You're too mean!"

Ah, That's right! Chane let go of the cat and he fell down slightly before catching himself mid-air with his wings. Chane pounded her fist into her palm as she remembered, "Your name is Happy!"

Happy's jaw dropped as his ears flattened in disbelief. "She didn't even remember my name!" He then made an attempt to storm away in exaggerated tears, but Chane quickly caught onto the blue cats tail.

To her, the cat was like a small child and the girl couldn't help but feel extremely guilty for hurting his feelings. After ceasing his attempt to flee, Chane pulled the cat back to her and began to rub his head gently. "Stop screaming you cat, I didn't forget your name."

Happy sniffled, calming down. "I don't believe you."

She released his tail, placing her hands onto her hips with a sigh. "Well it's hard to remember your name is Happy with you crying as if your name is Sad." She narrowed her eyes at him, "Is that what you want me to call you? Sad, instead of Happy?"

Although the threat sounded silly leaving her lips, the blue cat seemed to immediately perk up. "Aye! My name is Happy! I'm Happy!"

A rare giggle left her lips at the cat's obvious pun. Perhaps he was named that for a reason. She meekly responded, "Aye."

Happy was ecstatic, and he shot through the air with pride. Now cheered up, the cat landed back on the ground gently as he looked up to Chane, "So you're leaving? Don't ya wanna see Natsu and Erza fight? Here, I'll give you some of my fish!"

What? Chane took a step back, shocked by his invitation. No way, now even the cat was attempting to make her stay! She narrowed her eyes, prepared to say no even to such a cute whiskered face, however a girls voice caught the two's attention.

"Hey, you two lookin to make some easy cash?" Chane stared at the brunette who exited from the Fairy Tail's double doors with a bottle of rum in her hands. Cana stumbled over to Happy and Chane drunkenly, before taking a sip from her container.

Natsu shot passed Chane, Happy, and Cana with such speed, all Chane had managed to catch was the pink locks of his hair. She could tell it was the boy by his loud shouting of Erza's name, followed by a few crashes and people within the guild shouting at him.

Happy sighed, "Looks like Natsu's back."

Chane shot a determined look to Cana, "Excuse me miss, what were you saying about easy cash?"

The blue cat could recognize the look in Chane's eyes. That was the same look Lucy got when she heard there was a big reward for the mission he and Natsu had dragged her on! Happy flew up to examine the blue headed girls face closer, "Uh oh! Chane has a crazy look in her eye!"

By now, Erza and Natsu had made their appearance in the front of the guild, soon followed by a crowd. Cana grabbed Happy by his green back pack and motioned for Chane to follow the two as she dragged the trio away from the center of the fight. Cana set down a box in front of Chane with a look of triumph.

"Gambling! Place your bets on who's going to win, Titania of the Fairies, or Fairy Tail's Salamander!?"

By now, a small group began to form around them as Chane watched people shoving money in Cana's face, throwing out the name of who they believed would win. Chane was familiar with gambling from missions with Esther that resulted in them doing assassinations in Casino's and what not, but the girl herself had never gambled before. Suddenly, the money that weighed her pocket doubled in its weight.

Happy was next with a hand full of Jewels. He turned his attention to Erza and Natsu, who seemed to be having a pre-battle confrontation. Chane took the time to examine the two herself. Who would win.., Natsu or Erza? She had seen the both of them in action for only a few minutes; Erza who effortlessly slayed the demon that the blue haired girl found herself having to struggle against, and Natsu who took down the wind wizard after she had found herself trapped in one of his wind locks.

The difference between their strength was obvious. While Natsu was strong enough to beat Erigor after a struggle, Erza had managed to kill a raging 20ft demon in less then thirty seconds.

Happy seemed to come to the same conclusion as he put his bet down for Erza. Chane stumbled up to the box next, digging in her pocket hesitantly. Perhaps it wouldn't kill her to bet a few jewels for her first time, especially since she had so much money now. Chane reluctantly placed a hundred jewels in the box (around $10USD) and quickly put her bets on Erza.

The cat seemed to have caught sight of one of his friends for he began to paddle off in the direction behind the girl. She looked up to see who the cat was heading to, and let out a groan. Of course there stood Gray and the pretty blond haired girl, who seemed completely enthralled by the fight. With a sigh, Chane followed Happy's pursuit, and walked towards the ice make wizard who grinned triumphantly. "Look who decided to stay after all."

Chane felt her face burn, "It was because of the cat, okay?"

Gray nodded his head as if agreeing just to quiet the girl, "Right, right. Bribed you with fish?"

"Perhaps," Chane snapped irritably, shifting closer to Happy who watched their ordeal while happily chewing on his fish. "Aye!"

Natsu shot a blast of fire to Erza, who took only half the damage due to her Fire Empress armor. Chane had to admit, Natsu was holding his own pretty well. She hadn't expected the fight to last this long, and she began to feel herself being drawn into the fight with awe. Natsu seemed so determined to win against Erza, who seemed as if she were one step ahead of Natsu's every attack. Elfman proceeded to call Erza a 'man', while Lucy voiced how good the fight was, but she wanted neither of her friends to be hurt.

Gray seemed somewhat annoyed, "This fight sucks." He dragged lazily. Gray knew for a fact Erza was just toying with Natsu, and the ice make wizard was rather bored with his pink haired comrades lack of improvement when it came to battling Erza. Chane silently disagreed with him, quietly coming to the conclusion that a fight between two comrades was one of the most enticing things she has ever seen with her two eyes.

The way Natsu charged to Erza with his full fiery spirit. The way Erza so easily met Natsu's force with equal the determination. How could those two fight so hard without the true intent to kill one another? Chane didn't know if she would ever be able to simply fight to test her power, the girl did not know how to hold back.

It was then she realized she only knew how to fight to kill.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud gong, and a green frog woman strolling into the scene, breaking up the fight. Everyone seemed to be tense at her appearance as she claimed she was from the Magic Council.

Chane's eyes furrowed. Magic Council? If she could remember, things between the Council and Fairy Tail were not very good. This may mean trouble.

"I am here to put Erza Scarlet under arrest," The frog woman announced with narrowed eyes, "And retrieve the stolen flute Lullaby."

Pause. Hold on. Wait one minute- Chane's hand clutched immediately to the black flute that laid protected in her bag. Oh _hell_ no. If the Council came to take the flute from her, they'll need to pry it from her dead finger tips-

"You're gonna put Erza under a _what_?" Natsu asked in complete disbelief. Gray immediately had to jump from his spot next to the choppy blue haired girl to wrap his arms around Natsu's lifted fists, forcefully pulling him back before he could attack the frog woman.

Erza's wrists were already in shackles, and Chane took a step back to retreat. She was stopped by a hand grasping her wrist, a man in a full on Royal Knight armor ceased her movements. The choppy haired girl narrowed her eyes to him, attack or don't attack? Green eyes darted around her surroundings, seeing as everyone's eyes, including Master Makarov's, were on her. His eyes narrowed at her darkly, as if quietly daring the girl. Chane weakly unclenched her balled up fist, fishing into her pocket to hand the man the Lullaby.

No way. She did not just do that. But what choice did the girl have with everyone's eyes on her so? Chane watched helplessly as Erza was taken away, along with the flute... Her flute. Her reward money!

After a few minutes, everyone began to quiet down from their earlier shock and the guild was in a state of depression. Chane retreated, not baring to take another step into the guild. Before she left, she watched the boy whom had been in the room with her when Mirajane had so kindly patched her up, hold up a Salamander triumphantly. "Look everyone! My daddy found Natsu!"

Chane could see pink locks in a bush behind the boy as the salamander quietly whispered, _"Natsu! I've got you covered, go find out whats happening to Erza!_"

The blue haired girl silently thanked Dr. Juiz for whatever experimental surgery she had done to her ears in order for the girl to have such keen hearing. After Natsu began to dart in the direction of the Magic Council headquarters, Chane grabbed onto his white scaly scarf, nearly choking the boy as she did so.

Natsu began to sweat, believing that he had already been caught trying to sneak away and save Erza. His frightened demeanor immediately washed away as he realized it was only the annoying blue haired girl who had... kicked him off the train! Not one to let grudges go, Natsu brought up his fist as he prepared to swing at the girl. "You! I want to fight you right now! Bring it on!"

Chane was beyond annoyed by the boys antics. After swiftly dodging another punch he had thrown at her, Chane irritably equipped her angelic gloves. A joke can only be funny so many times until the girl began to get serious, and with this thought Chane ultimately sent Natsu a punch to his face that sent him flying to the concrete shops behind him, crashing into it with a loud thud. Chane immediately regretted this as she remembered holding back wasn't something she was good at, and the walls of the house began to crack.

Knowing there wasn't much time until the home owners came out and examined what on earth had happened to their store, Chane ran up to the dizzy pink haired salamander. "If you want to fight we can do it later! For now, we both have the same goal right now and that's getting even with the magic council."

Natsu held onto his bruised head as he managed to stop seeing the tweeting birds around his head flying in circles. He paused, listening to the girls words. Chane narrowed her eyes, seeing as the fire breathing boy needed more convincing. "I'm saying, lets work together and save Erza." _'And the flute,' _She mentally added. ..but the boy didn't need to know that quite yet.

This was a deal that caught Natsu's interest. His earlier rage for the girl turned into determination as he pushed himself up from the building, "Right. Let's go show the council what happens when they mess with Fairy Tail wizards!"

He took off in a sprint, and Chane watched him with hesitation. She was slightly thrown off by his comment, Fairy Tail wizards? Hopefully he wasn't counting her, right? Surely the pink haired boy didn't think she was joining their stupid guild.. right?

She shook the thoughts out of her head as she equipped her angelic boots to keep up with the boys speed as they sprinted to their next destination.

**A/N ; A reviewer of mine has told me that they liked my author notes because I give information on facts in Fairy Tail that some of them don't know about (like Gray smoking in the manga, or Cana being raised in an orphanage church, etc ) so I decided to throw some more facts out there.**

**I watched a lot of episodes to decide on how I wanted Gray to interact with Chane while keeping him in character. I thought it was cute how Gray bullied Erza (or tried to bully Erza) when they were kids because she wore her full armor and always sat alone from everyone else in the guild. n-n; I wondered how Gray would react to Chane in these circumstances, just a little bit different. I figured he grew out of his teasing phase, but not quite fully n.n**

**I'm not quite sure how I want to address the Galuna Island arc. I know Erza and Chane will have their own mini arc and then Erza needs to go retrieve the rule breakers, but its not Chane's job to do so.. but we'll see what happens. Well, I already know what happens. xD **

**One more thing! Sixteen alerts and nine favorites! thank you _everyone, _and a special thank you to winddemon199  for reviewing! You said you couldn't wait till the next chapter, well here you go!**

**This chapter has not been beta'd yet, sorry about that n-n;**


	8. Moonlit Lake

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail v.v;

_**Fairy where are you going?**_  
**I'm holding, all the light on to your way; **  
_(hikari zenbu atsumete)_  
**this light will shine upon a brand new day!**  
_(kimi no ashita terasu yo)_

Desert Fairy  
_Chapter OO8;_  
**Moonlit Lake**

. . . .

"I am Erza Scarlet!"

The young dragon slayer let out a loud roar of fire as he practiced his entrance to the Magic Council. Chane bumped her forehead with her palm in a desperate attempt to hold back from lashing out at the boy, "Erza doesn't breath fire." She tried to remind him in exasperation. Oh, what was the use! Chane was vividly aware that Natsu would not listen to a word she had to say.

He was too fired up to listen to anyone, as he continued to shout verbal threats to the council, even though there was no way anyone could hear him from outside of the magic branch. Chane, of course, didn't bother to tell him this.

The flame spewing salamander was dressed in a blue skirt they had stolen from someone's drying laundry, followed by two wine barrels at both of his wrist, making it seem as though it were some cheap cosplay costume. Chane had even decided to help by breaking the end of a red mop they found perched against someone's door step, and balanced it on his head for makeshift red hair. Chane was way passed trying to reason with the boy, and instead decided to help by adding to his misery.

She had already decided to use Natsu as bait in order to slip passed the Rune Knights. She didn't feel too guilty about betraying the poor boy, considering his plan was sure to flop even without her help. Chane silently formed a plan in head; Natsu barges in and causes a riot in the court room while she snuck through the halls to quickly retrieve the Lullaby. Now that was a plan she could work with.

Completely oblivious to how idiotic he looked, Natsu fixed the mop-style wig on his head, heatedly shouting, "Are you ready?! Let's go show that stupid magic council who's boss!"

"Right after you!" Chane cheerfully replied as she watched the boy charge into through the doors.

Natsu barged through the doors relentlessly, startling the seated council members who sat in a section above Erza, who had been standing on a podium before them in handcuffs. She jumped from the sudden force, red locks of hair flying forward against her face as she heard the familiar voice of her companion from behind her, "I am the armor clad wizard you all have been looking for!"

He then proceeded to let out a roar of fire, "Just try and catch me! I dare you!"

Everyone remained silent, completely shocked by the boy's sudden appearance. Natsu's eye twitched in annoyance from the lack of a response, "I'm Erza, dammit!"

He let out another roar of fire, running around the room in a panic frenzy to capture their attentions. "Do you really think the stuff I've destroyed is more important then the guild masters lives?!"

Natsu finished off by pointing at them with a proud grin, believing he had done a good days worth of work. Erza let out a pathetic sigh, "I am _so_ sorry."

"What are you doing Erza, there's no need to apologize to these council jerks-! I mean.. I AM ERZA!"

* * *

...

"Thanks Flame boy," Chane muttered indifferently, feeling no guilt as she was sure the pink haired boy would be handcuffed any moment now. The boy's part was done, and for all Chane was concerned; good riddance to him. These Fairy Tail wizards were beginning to become a pain in her ass, seeing as they managed to make her seemingly normal mission ten times more difficult. Emerald eyes scanned the room.

Empty. Next room.

She wandered down the halls in a quick, but silent haste as she checked door from door to see if any had occupied her flute. Coming up short handed, and reaching the last door in the hall, Chane sucked in a deep breath as she placed her hand on the door knob, preparing to open it..

_Evil.. _Her hand faltered only slightly, _..something behind this door, ...is incredibly dangerous._

If her instincts told her to flee, then the girl knew better then to doubt them. Taking a step back, Chane felt her heart begin to race as the door knob twisted from the other side, and then gently swung open.

Chane was surprised by how beautiful the black haired woman who emerged from the door had been. Her long hair swayed down to her waist, with bangs that parted directly across her forehead, framing her face perfectly. The woman looked amused as she peered down at Chane. "Oh?" A grin formed her red lips that made the girl feel at slight unease, "Well now, you sure are determined to complete your mission, aren't you?"

She slipped passed Chane without another word, leaving the door open for Chane to enter through. Frozen in her place, the choppy blue haired girl did all that she could to stop her hands from shaking. '_The evil energy.. it's gone.'_

Questions later, for now- action! Chane dashed into the room quickly as though she were being chased by wild boars, and quickly shut the door behind her. Breathing heavily, her eyes settled on the transparent box that rested on a pedestal in the center of the room.

The Lullaby.

Feeling as though she were finally reunited with her long lost child, Chane quickly darted into the room. She hadn't bothered to check and see if there were any traps in the room due to her haste, and felt instantly relieved once she realized the room was trigger free.

Her biggest problem would be the seals around the Lullaby's container that prevented her from cracking it open. If the wrong person were to peel the seal, the entire flute would be destroyed in the progress. Chane furrowed her eyebrows together in concentration, what could she remember that would help her in a situation like this?

"Well if it isn't the little genius?"

Startled by the unannounced newcomer, Chane instantly withdrew from the flute as though it had just burned her flesh. Snapping around, her eyes narrowed as she saw the familiar blond. "Hatsuharu."

"Little Chane," He taunted, red orbs flashing with humor. "It seems to this Hatsuharu, you're just about set to return to Siam."

She faltered slightly at the name of her hometown. _Siam_.. Chane clenched her fist tightly as she recalled her previous encounter with the man. _Experiments_? "What is happening in Siam?" Chane finally demanded, gulping as she did so. "What has Ivan done?"

Hatsuharu shifted his gaze to the ceiling as he seemed to be pondering on his next action, and then adjusted his gaze back to the blue haired girl who gritted her teeth to refrain from attacking the man.

"Not Ivan."

"..Not?" Chane furrowed her eyebrows. Why must this man speak in riddles? Suddenly Chane felt an overwhelming surge of irritation rush through her body. After spending set amount of time with the overly energetic Natsu, Chane had no patience for Hatsuharu's games. "Can you give me a straight answer for once?"

The blond seemed taken back by her uncharacteristic retort. He raised an eyebrow at this, "You know, this Hatsuharu was told that your kind is supposed to be patient."

Chane froze. Her kind? What did this demon know of her? He silently dug into his pocket, then handed her a royal red envelope with gold lining that she recognized immediately. This was the same parchment she had seen Aspen hunched over throughout hours of the day, signing away at countless duties a princess was in charge of while her father was sick.

This was a message from Siam!

Immediately Chane snatched the red envelope from Hatsuharu's hands, resulting in a huff from him in the process. However the hell Hatsuharu knew about 'her kind', or how he managed to get a message from Siam; she didn't know. However, Chane didn't find her self worrying about this too much as she gently ran her fingers against the golden seal, preparing to slowly tear the envelope open.

She quickly halted once she heard voices from down the hall. Shoot! She had nearly forgotten she was currently on a mission. Snapping her head to Hatsuharu, Chane scowled once she realized the boy had already disappeared. Crap, she needed to get the flute!

Biting the tip of her thumb hard enough to draw blood, Chane quickly began to shakily scribble a summoning circle onto the ground. Lifting the case that held the Lullaby and placing it into the center of the circle, Chane felt the familiar numbing sensation burn through her bones as she winced in pain.

Two ghost-like hands began to form from the ground, blindly ripping the seals from the flute. They were pale with black nails that seemed to still be dripping with the black ink. Chane shut her eyes in order to avoid looking at the grotesque hand figures, for even after many years of practicing the ritual, the girl still couldn't help the fearful chills that ran down her spine from the sight. Once the act had been done, Chane grasped the flute from the ghastly spiritual hands and stomped on the circle, smearing it with her boot until it was just a smudge of blood.

Chane smiled in satisfactory as she quickly left the room, Lullaby tucked into her bag as she clutched at the envelope in the pocket.

Her business here was finally done.

* * *

...

"Natsu.." Erza hissed at Natsu, her eyes narrowed in two slits as she glowered at the pink haired boy. "Words can not describe how angry I am with you! That trial was just a _formality_!" The two Fairy Tail members were thrown into jail for the night, and the red headed S-Class mage was beyond pissed at her younger comrade. "They would have let me go!"

"How was I supposed to know?" Natsu grumbled, masking his embarrassment for irritation. "Who the hell makes these stupid rules anyways!"

"I can't believe you.." Erza hung her head, dizzy from exasperation mixed with anger and disbelief of her comrade. The two ceased their bickering as they heard the door open. Natsu and Erza exchanged confused looks, and Chane cautiously made her way into the dungeon. The blue haired girl let out a low whistle once she reached the cell that her two acquaintances were currently locked in. "Wow.. they got you guys good."

"You!" Natsu stood up, pointing at the girl in fury. "What the hell! You knew that this was all make believe, or whatever!"

Chane clicked her tongue in annoyance, rolling her eyes as she took a step away from the boy. "I told you to stop calling me 'you'."

Erza narrowed her eyes at the girl, "Chane.." She muttered dangerously. Chane instinctively took another step back, the hair on her neck rising as she realized the red head most likely knew the true reason why the girl had came to the magic council.

She whimpered slightly, "W-what!"

"Why didn't you stop Natsu?"

Chane let out a breath of relief as she realized that was all the red head was upset about. Perhaps she was giving Erza too much credit, the red head may be strong but when it came down to it, her brain was probably rotting like every other useless wizard.

Approaching the bars once again and gripping onto the cold rusty steel with her hands, Chane furrowed her eyebrows. "How am I supposed to control that.. thing?" She shot a disgusted look at Natsu, who sat back down grumpily. A rare tug formed on the corner or Erza's lips as she set her chin on the top of her knee's with a gentle look on her face. Chane took note on how surprisingly pretty Erza was, when she wasn't commanding her to do things. The blue haired girl felt her face flush slightly at the innocent look.

Erza smiled gently, "It's okay. You two meant well." She then clunked Natsu on the head with her fist, resulting in the boy to quickly clutch at his new rising bump.

Chane's face burned brighter red as she felt an alarming sense of pride well into her body, before quickly diminishing it. She didn't deserve Erza's praise because Chane hadn't actually came to retrieve Erza, but instead the flute Lullaby. She was sure if she told Erza this, the red haired disciplinarian would definitely go on another rampage.

Natsu stubbornly looked away from Erza, although Chane was sure the boy must have been slightly embarrassed by the praise as well. Erza looked up to Chane in confusion, "However, if the guards come back and see an additional person here, we'll all be sentenced to an even bigger consequence."

"Don't worry, I was just about to take my leave," Chane let go of the cells bars, feeling slightly rejected. She hadn't planned on staying with the two over night, however hearing Erza tell her she wouldn't be able to do so made her feel somewhat depressed. "I just came to say goodbye."

"Good riddance," Natsu scoffed from underneath his scarf, mumbling under his breath something about 'good for nothing' and 'only causes trouble'.

Both Erza and Chane ignored the pink haired boy, "Goodbye?" It was now Erza's turn to furrow her eyebrows in confusion. "Are you certain? I know a place where you can stay, and if you need money then you'll always be welcomed at F-"

Chane had heard enough. Turning her back to the two current inmates, Chane shook her head gently. "Thank you, Erza."

She couldn't stay at Fairy Tail. The thought made her grimace in disgust, why would she downgrade herself to a run down guild filled with drunken wizards when she had a beautiful home in Siam waiting for her? All she needed to do was take it back, and with the money she had received, that would be no problem.

Chane left the jail cell without another word to the wizards.

* * *

Sneaking out of the Magic Council branch was as simple as sneaking in, and Chane quickly found herself walking down the semi-empty streets of Magnolia. She let out a sigh, fishing into her pocket to retrieve the letter Hatsuharu had given her.

With shaking hands, Chane slowly began to trace the golden emblems with her finger. Finally, she began to gently prod the envelope apart, not wanting to damage the beautiful parchment that reminded her so much of home.

She sucked in a gasp as her eyes instantly recognized the familiar handwriting.

**Dearest Chane,**

_I hope the past ten months haven't been too troublesome for you. __I often found myself drowning in deep regret as I recall how effortlessly I allowed you to leave Siam, but I then have to remind myself that it was for a cause greater then the both of us._

_I'm sure you've done great, and I believe without a doubt you will return to us with the full amount of payment._

Chane smiled gently as she felt a bubble of pride in her stomach. Aspen believed in her, and that had been what pushed her to work so hard towards her goal! She could almost imagine the bright smile Aspen will greet her with upon her return to Siam, and everyone will announce her as a hero!

_That's why I can rightfully say I made the right choice in sending you. So, thank you, Chane, for not letting Siam down. _

_Siam is fine. Ivan has been civil with the citizens, and he even helped rebuild the church that had been destroyed during the second war. I think you may be confused about Hatsuharu.. scratch that, I _know_ you are confused about his appearance. Well he's actually one of Ivan's men, so I don't think you should get too comfortable around him._

Hatsuharu was one of Ivan's men? Chane furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, that didn't seem right. Why would Hatsuharu, the demonic equivalent to a god of war, work with a man like Ivan? It wouldn't be the first time a human and demon have worked together, however Chane couldn't understand what Ivan had managed to pull in order to get a great demon on his side.

This made it even harder for her to see him as an ally! Chane was having the hardest time trying to believe Ivan, the man who charged headlong into her village; trespassing on sacred ground and causing casualties to civilians who tried to stop him and wrecking utter havoc, was helping Siam rebuild it's city.

But if Aspen said Ivan was not being a menace, then Chane had no reason to doubt her only friend. She felt a large weight lift from her shoulders as her heart dropped to her stomach due to relief.

_..There's only so much details I can put in a letter. I ask for you not to return to Siam for the next thirty one days, for it would interfere with my research. On the thirtieth day, Hatsuharu shall appear and conjure a magic portal for you to return to Siam.. I explained how you would prefer to travel on foot, but Ivan insisted on this._

_Stupid wizards are lazy, if you ask me._

Chane chuckled as she fought back the lump that was beginning to form in her throat. Although she felt all of the symptoms of one who was ready to break into tears, Chane knew no waterworks would come.

Of course, she was somewhat put off by Aspen's request for her to remain hiatus from her home town, but Chane decided her pink haired female friend had a reason for everything she did.

_Stay safe. I already know you will, and you don't need the reminder._

**Aspen**

Chane let out a content sigh as she tucked the letter back into her pocket. The sun was beginning to set, and Chane couldn't help the long groan that erupted from her lips. Although she was beyond overjoyed at the good news of her village's well being, Chane couldn't help but feel depressed by having no home to return to for the next month.

"What do I do now?" She asked aloud to herself, brushing her fingers against her forehead as she felt the glassy ruby diamond that stuck to her forehead. Chane buried her hand into her pocket, pulling out the white parchment the old woman had given her. Peach Street. How was she supposed to get to Peach Street?!

Of course the rotten old lady couldn't leave _directions _to her home. Chane let out another groan.

* * *

...

The sun had now set, and Chane started off by retracing her steps until she found familiar parts of the city from her earlier raid with Natsu. Once she was on familiar grounds, Chane began to cut through twists and turns of the Magnolia's streets, only resulting in getting herself even more lost. Chane inwardly cursed, she wasn't used to such a big city!

She found herself missing the squishy soil of Siam's sand against her feet as she would run through the streets of the small town like it were the back of her hand. Siam was a small village with only 400 inhabitants, while Magnolia bordered somewhere along 60,000 citizens. Chane sucked in a deep breath as she bumped into another pedestrian, finding it hard to see in the dark.

After making another right turn and coming to a dead end, Chane felt herself slowly beginning to give up.

With only the moon to light the street sign, Chane squinted her eyes as she tried to read what the white print read. '_Pine Stree_t'. Shit! Where the hell is Peach Street? Due to her frustration, Chane kicked the medal pole of the street sign, denting it from her stress. Shit! All she wanted was to return her mission reward and go back home.. but going home was no long an option for the girl.

Chane slid her back against the wall until she was sitting on the cold paved street. Head hung low, Chane let out a pitiful sigh. She didn't care if she looked like some random homeless person to the citizens; the bluenette was too busy moping about her new twist of fate.

"Look boss, I see a spy a little girl!"

Chane's emerald hues twitched in annoyance. There was no doubt the voices in front of her were addressing herself, considering how empty the streets had suddenly become. Chane lifted her fallen head to greet the group of men with annoyed stare.

She growled upon realizing she was surrounded. All Chane had wanted to do was sit by her lonesome and mope. She hadn't had a moment of peace in the past week, considering her full days had been occupied accompanying five Fairy Tail wizards plus their Master through the pits of Death Valley. Not to mention, upon their return to Magnolia; Erza had to get arrested! Chane was beginning to realize the Fairy Tail wizards brought a big baggage of trouble with them wherever they go.

So it made sense why Chane was thrilled to have a moment of peace.. until the group of no good thugs came to bother her. She placed a palm against her cheek in an irritated manner, "Don't fuck with me right now." She was not in the mood.

This resulted in a loud laugh of hysterics from the group of men. "'Don't fuck with me', she says!" One of the scruffy thugs doubled over from laughter. Chane felt her irritation reach it's peak as she hadn't the slightest clue what was so funny about her warning to them.

The pixie-cut blue haired girl had no idea if she'd be able to hold back while fighting against these men. She wasn't to keen on the idea of having a bounty on her head for murdering someone in Magnolia, especially since she would be stuck around here for the next thirty or so days. She let out an irritated sigh as the tallest man, whom she assumed was 'Boss', pulled out a switch blade.

Well, not fighting is no longer an option. As badly as Chane didn't want a bounty on her head for manslaughter, there was no way she would allow for someone to threaten her with a weapon and get away unscratched.

The man spat on the ground next to Chane, "Get up, bitch."

Disgusted, Chane slowly began to rise. "You're really pissing me the fuck off, you bastard."

More laughter sounded from the men, and the Boss approached her with his switch blade. "Empty your pockets."

Like hell she would. Chane clenched her hand into a fist, closing her eyes as she remembered the money she had received from Erza earlier. She stayed frozen to her spot, willing herself to not attack the man first. Maybe if she ignored them, they would go away, and her face _won't_ be plastered on every guilds 'Wanted' board.

"You're shaking girly, you scared?" The men erupted into more laughter and the Boss waved the knife between Chane's eyes.

..Ignoring them wasn't working. Her patience had ran itself to the wire, and Chane snatched the bosses wrist, applying enough pressure to the vein for him to loosen his grip on the knife.

"Scared?" Chane's grin matched the wickedness that the man wore earlier, and she began to bend his wrist backward, hearing a satisfying 'snap'. "More like pissed off, you little fuckers."

He attempted to swing with his non-broken wrist, and Chane easily caught his punch, pinning his arm to his back as she forced him onto the ground. "I warned you guys."

"Don't just stand there!" The boss shouted, saliva spilling from his mouth. "Kill this bitch! Kill her now!"

And then, Chane found herself in the midst of a frenzy of punches. The four men charged at her, and Chane quickly found a pattern of ducking and dodging that resulted in the men not able to land a punch. She felt a knife scratch the side of her cheek and the warm blood dripped down to her chin. Chane wiped the wound with her bandages that were already on her arm, and looked down to see as the red stained white.

She smirked, "You'll have to do better then that."

Duck. Grab, flip.

Dodge.

"Ha!" Fist connecting with jaw, Chane watched in triumph as she took down the second man of the Five-Man crew. Three more to go! She looked up, two of the men were advancing towards her, one waving his knife dangerously while the other straightened his rope of chains. Where was the third?

Her question was answered by a hand tugging viciously at her darken blue locks. '_Ugh, he's pulling my hair!_' She thought with great annoyance, '_What a little bitch move!_'

"Well, this looks positively not boring!"

They were interrupted by a new voice, a girl if Chane heard correctly. The man tightened his grip around her hair, shoving her face into the cement as he turned to the new comer, "Run along girlie, if you know whats good for ya," The man holding Chane down spat on the ground next to her. "Ain't 'nuthin to see here."

_'Yeah, except for a group of men brutally assaulting a young girl,' _The so-called girl held hostage thought with annoyance. _'That girl better get out of here, I don't need any witnesses for what I'm going to do to these men.'_

"That's where you're wrong," The girl said in a rather boastful tone. "Because it seems to me, there's plenty to see here! And boy does it look interesting. I think I'll join in on the fun!" Chane heard a sudden thud followed by a mans yelp, although she couldn't see for herself because she had a mouth full of cement.

Grabbing onto the mans elbow, Chane forced his body weight to the ground, flipping him over. Making sure to crack his skull onto the cement, Chane quickly jumped up to prepare to attack the next man, but was shocked to see that all four men currently laid unconscious on the ground.

The culprit was a rather attractive woman with a set of horns on either side of her head. She wore an animal print dress that matched her animal print knee-high shoes. Or rather, the young woman looked as though she were wearing knee-high slippers shaped as a bear's paws instead of shoes. Finally, she wore white gloves that were currently clenched into a fist as she raised her hand above her head in a victory pose.

"All right! That was way too much fun, right Pii-chan?"

She was accompanied by a flying blue bird who landed on her shoulder, cheerfully chirping in response, "Hai, they never stood a chance against Mickey Oni-Princess!" (1)** (check bottom!)

Chane sweatdropped. There was one thing she knew for sure; Magnolia was filled with weirdos.

Mickey faltered ever so slightly as she looked over in Chane's direction, "Although I guess you probably could of handled this without us, huh?"

The blue headed girl bashfully scratched the back of her head at the comment. After being over shined by Erza's strength for the past few days, Chane realized how good it felt to finally be recognized for her strength. She blushed modestly, "No it's okay.. I was in a bit of a pinch there, huh?"

_'Let's ignore the fact that I was going to kill them about thirty seconds ago.'_

The animal print covered girl placed her gloved hands on her waist, "Why are you wandering the streets on this side of town alone? Are you insane? Do you realize what time it is- huh? Do ya?!"

Chane inwardly sighed in annoyance as Mickey continued to scold her like a mother would a child. However, after relieving some much needed pent up stress on the thugs before, Chane no longer felt the urge to pick a fight. Instead, she silently waited until the young woman was done with her rampage, before answering her questions.

"I'm looking for Peach Street."

"Peach Street?" Mickey scrunched her face in confusion before shrugging her shoulders. "Never heard of it. Is that were you live?"

The blue headed girl shook her head, "Not quite. I'm making a delivery."

Mickey's face seemed to brighten as she grabbed onto Pii-chan, the blue bird with a yellow beak who wore a black witch hat. She used her forefinger to gently rub the birds head, "Pii-chan here can deliver anything you want! I'm sure he knows where Peach Street is!" The bird nodded his head in eager agreement.

Although it was tempting to simply give the burden of the flute to the blue bird and have him return with her reward, Chane couldn't find it in herself to give the innocent bird something as dangerous as the Lullaby. She wasn't that cruel.

Before she could respond, the two girls were startled by the familiar whistle of the Rune Knights. Mickey quickly ushered Chane to follow her, and the two girls quietly slipped from the scene.

After a few minutes of running, Mickey slowed her stride to a steady walk as both she and Chane walked against the paved road. Mickey released the bird from her grasp, and Pii-chan began to fly between the two girls heads.

"So? What about it, do you wanna use my Pii-chan?" Mickey smiled a dangerous smile, "Of course for a little bit of cash.."

"No thank you," Chane quickly denied, decided to stick to her earlier resolve. Mickey's face fell slightly, "Aw c'mon.. I really mean just a _little_ bit of cash."

Chane found herself laughing gently at the girl, "No, that's not it. It's just something I'd prefer to do myself."

The girl seemed to nod her head in understanding, the two horns on either side of her head somehow managing to stay in place. Mickey crossed her arms against her chest, "Well that's boring. You should probably head on home, you won't get much done in the dark, and it's dangerous to roam the streets around this side of town alone."

Bashful once again, Chane shyly scratched the back of her head. "Hehe.. I'm not really staying anywhere at the moment so that's out the question."

Both Mickey and Pii-chan's eyes nearly bulged out of their head, "You're homeless?!" They both chirped with equal enthusiasm.

Chane twitched in annoyance, their words some-what striking home. Right now she didn't need the reminder of Aspen's command to not return to Siam. "Of course not!" She snapped, "Things are just.. complicated, right now."

Nothing seemed to be able to throw Mickey off for too long, for she clapped her hands together with stars in her eyes, "Oh! I know! If you come to the Karaoke Bar with me and Team Mega-Death, you can crash at my place afterwards!"

However, Chane could not find herself meeting Mickey's enthusiasm. The thought of 'crashing' at this girl- this stranger!'s house didn't sound as appealing to her. In fact, her original plan to find a decent looking tree with enough leaves to keep her warm for the night sounded much better then 'crashing' at Mickey's house. Now she needed to find a nice way to explain this to the former girl.

"It's fine, really," Chane stressed firmly. "The night is warm, there is no breeze, and I like counting the stars." She explained earnestly. Mickey looked somewhat taken aback, and she blinked her wide brown eyes in confusion.

"Is that right? Well.. Pii-chan, do you know any decent parks nearby for the girl to count the stars at?" Mickey said with a grin once she overcame her shock. She seemed amused as she said this, clearly not used to someone choosing counting stars over karaoke night. "One where she won't get bothered at."

"Hai!" Pii-chan chirped as he flapped his wings on Mickey's shoulder. "Miss, do you know where Lake Sciliora*** is?"

Lake Sciliora? Chane had never heard of it. She shook her head. Pii-chan then began to explain how it would be impossible to miss as long as she continued heading south until she reached the lake. Seemed easy enough. Chane bowed to the two before quickly darting south, not bothering to tell either her name. It was a bad habit that she seemed to have, meeting others while never introducing herself to them as a person.

She didn't ponder on it too much, instead letting her feet move as fast as they were able to at the thought of laying comfortably in a tree and looking up to the sky. Chane didn't realize how long her day had been until now.

Having gone the past four days without a wink of sleep, Chane could soon begin to feel her body shutting down on her. One good nights worth of rest would be enough to last her a while.

Lake Sciliora was beautiful to say in the least. The moon was up, reflecting against the blue water in a way that Chane found chillingly relaxing. Immediately she climbed into the first tree she saw, settling herself in the sturdy branch. The leaves tickled against her back, and she propped her ankle to her knee as she looked up to the sky inbetween the cracks of leaves.

Chane was sure she wouldn't get a wink of sleep tonight.

She had never been able to sleep when the sun was down. Not when she was outdoors, at least. The only place the girl had ever been able to truly lay her head down and get a good night of sleep was in the very place she was currently told not to return too.

Shit, she wasn't supposed to be thinking about that.

Chane let out a loud whine as she began to wiggle against her spot on the branch in frustration, moving her position so she would be able to kick the tree out of her anger. "What the hell is going on!"

Something didn't seem right, and it was bugging her relentlessly. Chane dug into her pocket to fish out the red envelope she had received from Hatsuharu once again. Chane tore it open, eyes darting across the page as she quickly reread the letter over and over to herself again.

_..There's only so much details I can put in a letter. I ask for you not to return to Siam for the next thirty one days, for it would interfere with my research._

What was she researching? And why the hell was Ivan helping restore the town, when he caused the destruction in the first place? Chane furrowed her eyebrows, she was only coming up with more questions than answers and this irritated the girl greatly.

Her thoughts were cut off by loud arguing.

"I said no!" A mans voice, whom she's come to vaguely recognize, snapped from a distance.

"But Graaaay~!" Another familiar voice chimed. Chane's ears perked from the two sounds, straining her neck to peer at the two familiar Fairy Tail mages as they walked on the paved path towards the tree she was currently residing in.

Happy flew in a circle around Gray's black spiky locks, anime-style tears flowing from his face. "Natsu and Erza are both in jail! I don't wanna sleep by myself and Lucy already kicked me out!"

Gray huffed as the blue cat ranted, adjusting the plastic bags in his hands so he could hold them in a more comfortable manner. Chane strained her neck further to get a closer glimpse at the interesting scene.

The familiar ice wizard then proceeded to set down his bags, tugging at the blue jacket he wore. Chane noticed how he placed his palm against the tree to balance himself as he began to strip.

The young girl quickly locked her legs around the tree branch she had been sitting on, swinging backwards until she came face-to-face with an upside down Gray, startling him.

Gray threw his hands back in fear as he let out a loud shout from the sudden body that was falling from the tree, scowling at her in anger as he recognized that it was only just the girl whom had acquainted Erza.

It took the scowling male several seconds to catch his breath while Happy, having been scared nearly to death by Chane's appearance as well, clutched onto his pounding heart.

"Don't suddenly appear from strange places," Gray snapped at her, irritated with having been frightened by the smaller girl.

Chane stared at him blankly, still upside down. "Don't start stripping in random places." She berated in return.

Gray scowled, an angry vein popping on his head, "Wanna repeat yourself, brat?" He spoke dangerously slow, glowering at the girl. If there was one thing that annoyed the man more then anything, it was wrongfully being accused of being a pervert due to his habit. It's not like it was hit fault he had random urges to strip!** (A/N: -rolls eyes-)**

Ignoring the clearly annoyed ice make wizard, Chane turned her upside down attention to the flying cat. "Hello again, Happy."

"Aye! Chane!" He flew into her chest, giving her an awkward upside down hug. Chane use one hand to pry him off her, before climbing down from the tree. Gray picked up the grocery bags he had earlier dropped.

He shot her a dry look, "Do you hide in trees and eavesdrop in peoples conversations in your free time?"

Chane's eye twitched in annoyance. Was he picking a fight with her? "No. I was trying to get some rest when a rather annoying voice disturbed me."

Happy gasped in shock, before letting out another annoying wail. "Oh no! I'll be stuck sleeping in a tree with Chane tonight!"

The mentioned blue haired girl shot the cat a questioning look. Who the hell said he'd be sleeping with her tonight?

Gray raised an eyebrow as he watched the cat fly over to Chane's side, "You're sleeping up there?"

She shot him a look, as if asking him what else she would be doing in the tree.

The ice make wizard took that moment to examine the girl. Her eyes had dark bags underneath, while her face had scratches that he couldn't remember seeing there before. Gray furrowed his eyebrows together, "You look a mess."

Instinctively, Chane's hand shot to the wound on her cheek she had received earlier from the thug. She then shrugged her shoulders, "Some guys wanted to brawl."

This made the man furrow his eyebrows together more, while Happy continued to whine over their conversation. "Who would have thought?! Natsu and Erza locked up! What will Fairy Tail do without it's two strongest members?!"

Gray let out a grunt in disagreement, clearly offended by the cats words. Chane sighed, "It's only for the night, Happy."

"No way!" The cat cried in disbelief. Chane opened her mouth to retort, but froze. A sudden change in the air caught her attention, and instantly her heart began to beat faster.

She sucked in a gulp of air, "Do you feel that?"

Gray and Happy exchanged quizzical looks, confused by what got the girl so suddenly worked up. Happy sniffed the air, before his tail perked up. "It's going to rain!" He said cheerfully.

"It's going to rain," Chane repeated gently. She looked back the tree she had been residing in; there was no way that would protect her from the rain. No, now she would need to find a new place to take shelter at, maybe in an alley way or someones porch-?

The ice making wizard, who's jacket was now discarded subconsciously on the ground, began to walk once again down the path. "Well if you want shelter from the rain, you can come to my place."

Chane froze. Had he read her thoughts? Could he tell by her body motions how dreadful the thought of being in the rain was to her? Happy seemed completely oblivious to Chane's inner conflict as he perched onto Chane's shoulder, cheerfully calling out, "Yes! Hopefully Gray cleaned up because his house stinks!"

"Not you, cat." Gray snapped bluntly to the floating exceed, who fell anime style to the floor in exasperation. Gray continued trudging on, and Chane looked down to his discarded jacket. Was he just going to leave it there on the ground? What a wasteful man!

"Chane, you won't leave me will you?" Happy asked tearfully to the girl. Chane raised an eyebrow at the cat, before turning on her heel to rush after the retreating Gray.

No matter how wasteful or annoying the man was, anything was better then staying out in the rain. Chane made sure to wave goodbye to the pouting Happy before she caught up with the ice mage.

"Fine.. whatever.. I guess I'll just go to Mira's," Happy floated away dejectedly. "And she'll give me lots of fish, aye!"

**Mickey and Pii-chan are actual members of Fairy Tail! If you're interested in Mickey, here's a few things about her that Hiro Mashima tells us in the cover of Fairy Tail (manga) Chapter 111: _Her magic uses the bird "Pii-chan" who never leaves her side. Pii-chan is a magical bird, he can turn into a ball of flame, form a shield, deliver letters; all sorts of things. And he can talk! However, Miki prefers to go for direct hand-to-hand combat, so a lot of the time Pii-chan doesn't really get to do much but tag along. _**

**_She's the leader of the battle team "Young Megadeath". The other members of her team are afraid of her and have given her the nickname "Onihime" - "Demon Princess". The horns she wears (not as reluctantly as she'd have you believe) are a homage of sorts to this side of her character. _(direct quote)**

**So there's some fun facts about Mickey and Pii-chan! (you can return to the story now if you haven't finished it yet)**

** If you want to see what Mickey looks like, just type in 'Mickey Chickentiger' (wow Hiro Mashima, Chickentiger? Really?) and you'll find her!**

**Second fun fact! Did you know, Lake Sciliora is an actual place in Magnolia? If you look at the Magnolia map (again, you can find this on google) there's an area somewhere behind the guild that's a huge lake. I'm pretty sure this is the lake where young Gray found young Erza crying alone at :x This is why writing Fairy Tail fanfiction is fun! There's so many places in the town that I want Chane to go to on her own n-n.**

**So... If you've seen the Fairy Hills Ova, then you know how Erza, Wendy, Juvia ect. live in Fairy Tail's girl dormitory. But get this, they never say anything about a boys! I've done some research and I haven't found a boys dorm, so I figure Gray will live somewhere where the rent is cheap. We never got to know much about where Gray lives (although we know Natsu and Happy live by themselves in a super SUPER messy house), so in the next chapter I'll be exploring the details Hiro Mashima has failed to inform us of. Hopefully everything turns out alright!  
**

**(do you realize all of this is happening in like the span of four days. Crazy sh** can happen in four days, man.)**

**Next chapter! Is Chane spending the night at Gray's house? o-O Will she ever return the flute Lullaby to the old lady? What's with Chane and rain?! O-O**

**xD One last thing, I appreciate all of the likes (Quotev) and Favorites/Alerts (fanfiction) that my story has received! **

**However.. I was considering giving up the story due to a lack of feedback. However, Eliana Steillson left me a comment (on Quotev) that made me pull my act together and at least finish this chapter.**

**Next chapter I have lots of fun things planned for Erza, Gray, and Chane as a group. A little bit of feedback, or even just hearts/favorites will probably make me update faster. n-n**

**-waves- Thanks for reading!**


End file.
